The Avatars
by LucarioKid
Summary: The Avatars have been summoned. Darkness is beginning to rear its ugly head. Believe in the Avatars, believe in the Seneschals. But most importantly, believe in the Light.
1. Prologue

**For those of you who have been anticipating this wait no more. It has started. The story of the Avatars has begun. So buckled the hell up. Just a quick word, you may want to read some of the back stories first. The only one that you definitely should read would be the one called a Wolf's Return. I wrote all of them so don't worry about some crazy collab searching several writers to find what you need. Anyways, here we go!**

It was dark, there was nothing, no air, no heat, there was nothing, nothing to fight for, nothing to do but waste away. Those were the thoughts that ran through his head as he floated through the void. He tried to fight, Gods how he tried, but to no avail. He slowed his struggles down to the occasional twitch. He was losing hope, though. He couldn't breathe and all that he saw in all directions was darkness. Never ending darkness.

So he gave up. He curled into a ball and tried stay alive. He was losing his breath and knew it would only be a matter of time before he suffocated to death. He was watching everything he fought so hard for disappear before him. While he couldn't see it he knew that back home everyone was now mourning him. He was considered dead after what he did. But, he did complete his task, and did a damned good job of completing it.

He killed her. Grima. The Goddess of death, destruction, and Darkness. At the cost of his life. Now his family back home was to believe he died for them, a hero's death, one to be remembered and stay in the book of legends.

"Funny... would've though... I'd go out one the field of battle... with my team." He let another short breath out and saw the faint misty cloud as it exited his mouth.

"S-so... cold." He could feel his lungs starting to cry out as his supply of oxygen was running out. Not long now. He closed his eyes and started to let the darkness of the void take him. He had no more need to fight. What was left for him to fight for?

 _"Keep... going."_ He took in a pained breath and his eyes flew open. But, as soon as air returned, it was gone again. He had earned a few more seconds of life from that voice. He looked around the blackness and saw nothing. He was starting to run out of breath again when he heard a voice, a different one this time.

 _"Please, keep fighting! For me!"_ He took in another, deeper, breath. He looked around once more and saw nothing, but he remembered something.

"R-Rose." His daughter, his one and only daughter who he promised he would always protect.

 _"Don't stop now, I know you're stronger than this!"_ That was a new voice, too. Riley, his son. The one who acted stronger then he was. The one who vowed he would always watch over his sister. They were calling to him to keep fighting. He felt a small amount of hope begin to worm its way into his soul. But, he still couldn't do anything, he was trapped here, and they could only help him for so long before they stopped and he died.

 _"Please, Gods, don't go now. I love you, now keep fighting! For Rose, Riley. For me!"_ He took in a loud breath and tears started to form in his eyes.

"E-Emmeryn... I'm sorry." He was sorry, not because he was giving up. Quiet the opposite, because he tore himself from them to protect them.

"I won't give up." He looked around and saw a small light. He spread his wings and gave a flap and felt himself move closer to it. He started to use his arms and drew closer to the light. As he did he kept getting visions of people. They were too fast for him to identify but he didn't care. Right before he reached the light he had a vision of a women with blonde hair and a white cloak. A mark or sorts present on her forehead. Her smile was warm and he knew it immediately.

"Emm." He reached forward and grabbed the ball of light. It burned and caused him to recoil back, though he kept his hands held tight around it.

"I won't give up!"

* * *

The pack of Beowolves were hunting as they usually did. While they necessarily did not need to eat they did enjoy the thrill of the hunt, and as of right now they were on the trail of a smaller animal. A rabbit seemed the most likely candidate. The alpha lifted his head and took in the scents of the forest before snapping his head to the side and howling.

The pack charged into the underbrush as fast as they could, growling and barking out their excitement as they followed their Alpha. Once they reached the spot of their prey they stopped. Something else was in the area from what they could sense. It was bright and peaceful. The younger wolves were confused while the elders were exercising caution. A small, almost hallucinogenic ball appeared in front of them and started to slowly beat like a heart.

The pack slowly closed in on it and waited. The beating increased to alarming speeds before stopping. One of the wolves sensed something and immediately ran as far away as it could. The rest stood in place sensing fear like they never had before. There was a roar behind the wolf and then everything went white.

* * *

"For now, we wait. That is all we can do." Then they felt it, the pulse that shot through. It was bright, peaceful, almost holy. They exchanged glances before Ozpin received a call. He swiped the table top to answer the call and motioned for Weiss to remain quiet.

"I felt it James. What was it?"

"We're unsure as of right now, but I would like your permission to send in a strike team to scour the area." Ozpin looked to Weiss who just shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, James. I'm going to be sending a team in." He hung up before the general could voice his protests.

"Get your team ready, I'll brief you at the pad." Ozpin looked to the forest in the area where the pulse came from.

"This is going to be very interesting."

* * *

The Beowolf didn't know what to do. It was scared, no, terrified at whatever was back where its pack was. So it ran as fast as it could. It didn't stop, even when it felt the presence of four humans in front of it. It sprinted right past them and further on.

Said team exchanged glances before one spoke up.

"Did that Beowolf just... run?" They didn't know what to expect if it caused a Beowolf to run. They just turned back to where they felt the aura coming from and continued towards it. They could hear voiced in the air. The slightly tinged green mist around them seemed almost alive.

They reached a small area where the forest was just gone. Though she didn't say it, Blake saw multiple remains of what looked like Beowolves. They hadn't disintegrated yet, and that unnerved her. Ruby saw a small indent in the ground, almost like a bomb had gone off and created a small crater. She and the others looked in the center and gasped.

Someone who looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. He had a mask that covered the lower half of his face on and it was black with red and dark blue lines adorning it. His outfit was a large black coat that reminded them of Grayson's though it had red lines along it and multiple straps. The black pants had an almost baggy look to them and his boots looked old and worn.

His gloved were black and fingerless with the backs missing to reveal markings. On his right was a blue symbol that was throbbing, almost like a heart beat. On the left was a strange one that had a curved bottom that came to a point at the top. They also had draconic wings adorning the sides. The interesting part about the mark was it looked like it was inflicted by both a knife and a fire of sorts.

On the ground around him sat several things. One was his black hat that looked strange on account of it having the right side bent back towards the middle. The rest of the objects were weapons, though they looked old fashioned compared to what the team was used to seeing.

A large black great sword with strange markings on it. A red kitana that had the words, "Fang of Nyx," written on it. The sword also had a large tooth tied to the bottom of the hilt. Two meat hooks, one that said, "missed me," and one that said, "remember," There was a chain that had a metal spike of sorts attached to the end. Then there was the flintlock pistol that had the word, "Emmeryn," written on the side.

Ruby walked forward and pulled the mask on his face down. It revealed a young man with brown hair and small remnants of a bear growing. Before Ruby could say anything he woke up and lifted his head. His blood red eyes scanned around until they rested on the team.

Black coloring started to eek its way up his neck and his hands. He watched them then visibly calmed down. The coloring faded and his eyes turned a studious dark brown. He watched them for a few more seconds before grunting in pain and falling into unconsciousness.

They looked between each other before one spoke.

"Who is he?" Nobody could supply an answer.

"Yang, can you carry him back to the Bullhead please." The blonde nodded and walked towards him. Upon closer inspection she saw he was badly injured. Large injuries that looked to be from either sword slashes or animal claws adorned his whole body. She knew he had been bleeding when she saw the large blood stains around the injuries.

She started to pick him up when purple electricity arced through him and he grunted in pain. She froze for a few seconds before picking him up and hoisting him over her shoulders. The other members of the team grabbed his weapons and his hat before starting back.

The walk back was quiet and tense. How had he gotten there? Why was he so badly injured? But the most frequently asked one was simple. Who was he? When they arrived back at the Bullhead, Yang placed him on the floor in between the seat and sat down. The others did the same and just watched him.

After the started moving towards the school the man started to arc electricity again and groan. His wounds started to bleed again, but it was slight. Weiss settled next to him on the ground and started to use ice dust to seal his wounds. While crude it was better then nothing. Blake settled next to her and helped tie bandages around the other injuries. The man let out a whimper then spoke something softly that only Blake could pick up.

"Emmeryn." The name from the gun. She stole a quick glance to it and started to weave a variety of questions. She stored them in her inner mind and went back to bandaging him. Yang just stared out the window in thought while Ruby watched his weapons. She would have, under normal circumstances, been asking questions and freaking out about his weapons, but knew now was not the time. They didn't even know if he was going to live with the amount of blood he had lost. Ruby had seen the large pool of it when Yang lifted him up and had cringed.

She held his hat in her hands and saw multiple blood stains on it. It looked old and worn. She was tempted to try it on but decided against it. When the school pad came in view they got ready to unload. They could already see the medics waiting for them and knew they would handle it. They unloaded and watched as the man was put on the stretcher and carted away.

"You guys, ok?" They turned to see Grayson and his team approaching quickly. Team GREY which was slightly ironic because the leader's name was Grayson and that it was like Ruby's team name of team RWBY.

"We're fine, he's not though. We found him-"

"We saw on the cameras. Ozpin let us watch on the cameras." Nobody said anything. Ruby then spoke up and grabbed the weapons and handed the hat to Weiss, who held it in one hand with only her index and thumb.

"I'll store and check on his weapons. Weiss can you clean that for him?" The heiress gave a disbelieving look.

"You can't be serious, you saw how he looked. He may not even need this any...more." She realized what she said and let out a sigh.

"I'll clean it up then. Ruby, don't install any chainsaws on his weapons please." She walked away with her head down. While still getting use to being nice and not blatantly obvious she still had slip ups. What she had said was most definitely one of them.

"First the break in and now this. We've also got the tournament in a month and that's going to be crazy, too." Things just got a hell of a lot more interesting. Ruby nodded to Yang's statement and turned to the others.

"I'll be heading to the forges now. See you later. Keep me updated on him, please Blake." The hidden Faunus gave a confused look.

"Why do you want me to keep you updated?"

"Because you can just read a book while waiting for him to wake up." With that the reaper walked away. Blake had to hand it to her, she was definitely optimistic. But, Blake had seen injuries that rivaled the man's and those people never lived. She turned to Yang and sighed.

"What are you going to do?" The brawler looked down and kicked a pebble in thought.

"Think."

"That could be painful." Yang pretended to punch Grayson who flinched slightly. Not out of fear but because he wasn't sure if she actually would or not.

"Quiet, Wolfy." Said wolf growled in annoyance.

"You get experimented on one time and they never let it go." The wolf turned to Blake and ran after her.

"I'll wait with you." The small fox Faunus that was hiding behind him followed and called after them softly, "Me too." Yang chuckled at the sight and turned to the other two members of GREY.

"What about you two?" Ryan gave a shrug and Ester just put her hood on and sat down.

"Waste time." The answer worked for Yang who just grinned.

"Have fun with that." She then headed back to the dorm to do what she planned on. Think.

* * *

He sat in the darkness but just ignored it. He let in a breath and then let one out. His mind was always a nice place to retreat when things were bad. Though considering he was practically on his death bed then it could be considered bad. Yet, he wasn't scared. Even when Grima had struck him he wasn't scared. When he fell he wasn't scared. He just accepted what had happened and rolled with it.

He felt warmth and looked up. He saw a bright light above him and rose. He spread his wings and then rose up to it. When he near it he was almost sucked into it. When he opened his eyes he was on a familiar mountain top. He looked up at the blue cloudless sky and chuckled.

"Naga."

"Drakaryn." He turned to see his Goddess staring at him with her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face.

"I warned you didn't I?" He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, you got me, I goofed. Where am I? Better yet, where's my body? I'm not dead am I?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Not yet. Almost. You were warped to another world." All the confidence he had faded and he gave a look of hopelessness.

"Where? Can I get back? How's Emmeryn? What happened?" Naga shushed him and chuckled.

"Easy, you're in Remnant. You can get back though I don't know how yet. Emmeryn is fine and you won." He let out a breath that he had been holding.

"Thank Naga."

"Your welcome." He gave a sarcastic chuckled and shook his head.

"Haha, not funny."

"It made me laugh."

"Ya, well you aren't stuck in a different world while your wife is stuck without you and probably thinks you're dead." The Goddess nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will find a way to get you back to her. I promise. Just hold on to yourself."

"Why?" The Goddess gave a wicked grin and the Drakaryn grabbed onto his legs and curled into a ball. He seemed to be falling into blackness where a six eyed beast was waiting for him with an open maw. He fell through and clenched his teeth as pain shot through him.

* * *

He shot up and looked around. He was in a hospital bed in the garb traditional of patients attending said place. At first he was confused.

"But, Naga said..." He looked at his hands and then started to laugh. It was quiet at first them got louder and turned to an almost sob. Then he threw himself back so he was up against the bed and was cheering loudly.

"I'm alive!" Then he stopped, remembering something very important.

"Shit, I'm alive, and I left Emmeryn and the kids." He started to pale and then his eyes widened.

"I'm so screwed!" He let out a tired groan and then looked around the room. His eyes settled on the man who was sitting in the corner, who had been watching him since he woke up. The injured man's eyes turned red and he could see exactly who it was.

"Ozpin? Oh, right... Remnant." Said professor stood and turned on the lights. It was late in the day and Ozpin didn't want to wake up the boy with unnecessary lights. It had been a miracle that he had lived, several times throughout surgery the doctors had said they doubted he would live. Then they came out and said he was stable and going to live. That had been a little after noon. He had been found around ten thirty that morning.

"I see you know who I am, but I fear I, and everyone else have no clue who you are." The boy smiled and just watched the professor.

"How do I know you won't back stab me?" In truth he knew who Ozpin was and that there was no need to be afraid of him, he just wanted to mess with him first.

"I should hope that I don't look as untrustworthy as you think. But, I promise you that I am only here to help you." They stared at each other for a while before he spoke up.

"Travis. That's my name." Ozpin smiled and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Very good. Now, Travis, what were you doing out in the Grimm infested forest this morning?" Travis chuckled and folded his arms.

"The real question is would you believe me if I told you?" Ozpin motioned for him to explain what he meant.

"This morning I woke up to go kill the God of Darkness while riding on her giant draconic back. I killed her, but she weakened me and I fell off and went through a portal. Then I woke up here. It's been a strange day for me. Well, it is only Tuesday so I should knock on wood." And he did. Ozpin never looked away from his eyes.

"I believe you." Travis' eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"Surely you're joking? Only a certifiably crazy person would believe that." Ozpin chuckled and leaned back in his chain and let out a calm sigh.

"Then I suppose I'm crazy. What do you think of me... Avatar?" Travis flinched at that word and started to rise. He hurt but he wasn't exactly feeling very safe anymore.

"How do you know what I am?" There was a slight edge to his voice and it was filled with malice.

"I have history with the Seneschals and their Avatars." Travis looked at him in a studious manner before he realized something.

"You were an Avatar once, weren't you?" Ozpin closed his eyes and let out a slow calming breath.

"Once. But not anymore." He opened them and looked at the young Avatar who was waiting for something to happen.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. As far as my Seneschal knows she's in the dark as well. Some kind of slipup. I need to find my way back. Do you have any ideas how?" Ozpin readjusted his glasses and looked out the window.

"I'm sure you can feel it, being connected with the light and all, but the Darkness here has grown. Most people have ignored it but I can feel it rising every day. If you want to find a way back you'll have to disrupt the Darkness. Even if for a brief time it must be stopped." Travis stood and grunted as he felt the soreness flow through his body.

"How do you propose I do that?" He stood by the window where Ozpin had moved and they looked to the forest.

"Follow it. Silence it. That's all you can do right now." Travis nodded and looked around the room. He found his clothes, albeit his hat in the corner where Ozpin was sitting.

"I had them cleaned for you, but I believe Miss Rose is in possession of both your hat and your weapons." Travis chuckled while he changed into his gear.

"Figures. Do you know where I can find her?" Ozpin held out a Scroll and it revealed a map with a red dot on it.

"The forges. I figure that if you may end up stuck here for a while you might as well need one of these." Travis took the Scroll and placed it delicately in his jacket pocket.

"Your clothing is very strange for people from around here. Where did you originally come from?"

"Ylisse. It's quiet a bit old fashioned compared to what you guys have. No guns, dust, or Aura. Just fighting with swords and magic." Ozpin smirked slightly at that word. Most people here mistook magic as some cheap dust trick, when in reality some people were capable of using magic, though the art was very rare and often dangerous, causing it to remain in the shadows or as urban legend.

"What do you plan to do if you cannot get home after you destroy the Darkness?" Travis froze. He hadn't thought about that. What would he do? He couldn't exactly just go and get a job somewhere and live like a normal person. No, that wasn't for him.

"I have no idea." Ozpin nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave this idea in the open, but why don't you attend my school? You could be a foreign exchange student who will also be a part time teacher."

"Why a part time teacher?" Ozpin look to him from the corner of his eyes.

"You have seen horrors that would give grown men nightmares. You could be just the thing we need to help prepare these children for the real world." Travis looked away and thought about it. He looked back to Ozpin and nodded.

"Alright. Where will I have come from?"

"Ylisse." Travis looked at him with confusion written on his face.

"But nobody will know where that is." Ozpin gave a smirk.

"Exactly, no way to trace you or find out about you. We can't have any flags raised about you. Though, I would recommend hiding your... traits." Travis cocked his head to the side until Ozpin pointed at his back. Travis flinched and nodded.

"Right, I don't think having a Drakaryn roaming around would bode well." While he might be able to get away with the tail he certainly couldn't explain the other parts about himself. As a Drakaryn he was one of the last of an ancient race of beings. Beings who were human-like, but had draconic powers and appendices. As well as other things.

He had wings, a tail, and his legs were bent like that of an animal. It helped he had large pants and a coat to hide those. He would just wrap his tail around his waist so it appeared to be a belt. Hopefully that would work. Drakaryn were also able to revert. Skin would turn to scales and jaws would reform themselves to snouts with razor sharp teeth. Claws would form and he would practically become a dragon.

While he wasn't very pretty when this happened it certainly got the job of killing his enemies done. He ruffled his wings under his shirt and then opened them. They hurt a lot and he had trouble keeping them open. He had a special shirt that was a strong as Drakaryn scales but would be torn by his wings to allow them to open when he needed them to. It probably helped that the shirt would fix itself so it would appear like there wasn't a tear there at all.

He had definitely acquired some nice gear while on all his crazy adventured through Ylisse, Valm, and Plegia. He heard his wings crack as the joints were stretched. The poor things were beat to hell, especially the right one. Multiple slashes and tears adorned them. While mostly near the bottom of the wings there was the occasional ones located elsewhere. Those were small compared to the two vertical scars that ran down his back from when his wings had emerged.

Shortly after that he had grown his tail, which hurt but was also bothersome at times. Sure it was nice in combat with the stabbing and such, but people loved pulling the damned thing. He folded his wings up and folded them against his back like he always did but grunted in pain. He knew he needed to wrap them up to allow them to heal before he started using them again.

He looked to Ozpin who had slight wonder on his face.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Drakaryn before." Ozpin gave a nod and then looked to his watch.

"Almost eight. I recommend you get your gear and do whatever it is you planned on doing. Grimm become more aggressive in the dark." Ozpin said nothing more and left. Travis looked out the window in thought and rubbed his chin.

"What could be causing all the Darkness out there?"

* * *

Ruby had been googling over the man's weapons practically all day and still had not grown bored of them. They were so strange to her. Especially the black great sword. When she looked closely at it she could faintly see the words Sweet Sickness written on it. She had also looked at his flintlock pistol and was disappointed to see it did not do anything other then what a normal flintlock pistol would do.

She was tempted to take it apart and improve it but decided against it. She was currently cleaning his large red kitana which she guessed was called Fang of Nyx, judging by the name that was written on the side and the large tooth that dangled haphazardly from the bottom of the hilt.

She was going to clean his meat hooks next when she heard a noise. She looked out the window to see large storm clouds in the distance that had let out some flashes. A storm was coming and she knew it. She was about to look away when a shadow passed by it. A human from the looks of it. However, when there was a flash of lightning again she flinched when she saw it change to a monster.

Large horns, a snout lined with razor sharp teeth and large torn wings. The most terrifying part was the glowing red eyes that seemed to be looking straight at her. She was about to call for help when it changed back in a flash. It was there for only a split second but she was wary. The shadow moved towards the door and opened it. When she saw who entered she almost fell over.

The man who they found injured earlier today. He looked around before settling his eyes on her. They were brown and calm, unlike the red ones she swore he had earlier. He walked over to her and gave a wave.

"Hey, Ozpin told me you had my weapons. You haven't put any chainsaws on them have you?" He seemed nice enough, though Ruby was confused as to how he was already out of the hospital.

"Uh, nope. They're really cool weapons, though a bit old fashioned." He nodded as he started to put them back on his persons. His meat hooks sat on his hips casually. His pistol was seated on his chest at a diagonal with the butt of the gun up and on the left side. His chain weapon he rolled up and stored inside his coat making it seem like it had disappeared.

He put Fang of Nyx on his back with the handle by his right shoulder, while Sweet Sickness sat by his left shoulder. The strange part was that Sickness had started glowing a faint blue the moment he came within close proximity of it. He looked around for a few seconds before looking back at Ruby.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my hat is?" Ruby stood and started towards the door.

"Stay here, don't do anywhere!" Though she couldn't hear it, Travis only muttered to himself, "Where would I go?" After a minute Ruby came speeding back in with his hat in her hands.

"Here you go." He took it and gave it a quick look over before seating it on his head.

"Thanks, Ruby. Take care." He started to head outside when Ruby stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He pointed to the forest and chuckled.

"Back to the front. Why?" She put both her index fingers together in a worried manner.

"But, weren't you really hurt earlier today?" He nodded and then pulled up a sleeve. Other then the strange device that was seated by his wrist she saw no injuries, but there were some nasty scars.

"I've always been a fast healer. Sure, I'm sore but I'll be fine." He pulled up his mask so now Ruby could only make out his eyes and then he started to head towards the forest. Ruby watched him and when another bolt of lightning flashed she saw the monster again. But, once again it was only there for a split second and was gone.

"Who is he?"

* * *

Travis had felt the Darkness the moment he stepped foot in the forest and was slightly worried.

"This feels almost as bad as walking into the Dragon's Table." He hated that place. The place where Grima had been awoken and started the events that would kill everyone. The Darkness had also slightly corrupted him, made him more violent. Granted it had only happened while he was in there and once he realized what had happened he cleansed himself. He was still wary.

After getting closer to it he heard a noise. He turned and quickly drew Nyx. He changed his vision and could see a wolf-like creature stalking him. It wasn't like any Beowolves he had ever seen before so he was curious.

"Who's in there? I can see you so you might as well come out." The bushes slightly shook and then a large robotic canine stepped out. It's large piercing red eyes watching him.

"Well, that's someone I did not expect to see here." Blade Wolf. The wolf looked different from what he remembered of him though. He was larger and had more knives on him. The wolf was also more armored and had a strange tail. The mask also had a strange spike design on it that caused him to become even more curious.

"Who are you?" The voice from the wolf was the same though.

"My name is Travis. I'm an exchange student from Ylisse." Wolf looked at him and then shook his head.

"Lies." Travis sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Wolf walked closer and stood straight up. Another new thing that put Travis on edge.

"I saw you this morning and how everything was destroyed. You warped here from somewhere didn't you?" Travis knew it would do him no good to lie.

"Alright, you got me. Yes I did, though I did arrive from a place called Ylisse. How did you get here though? I know for a fact that you don't come from here." Wolf lowered to all fours again and looked up.

"Portal, I'm here to kill someone dangerous."

"Figures. So, have you killed them yet?" Wolf shook his head solemnly.

"Unfortunately, no. I have been waiting for the perfect opportinuty to strike." Travis nodded but was only pretending to understand.

"Why are you in the forest at night?" Travis looked at his Scroll and then back to Wolf.

"It's only nine. It's technically not night yet. I'm looking for some Darkness." Wolf knew what he was talking about. It was strange but ever since he had arrived there had been this evil presence in the air. He was mechanical but could still feel it.

"I see. Why?"

"It's blocking my communications so I have to kill it. Wanna help?" Wolf stared unblinkingly at Travis who just grinned.

"I have nothing better to do, so very well." Travis gave a grin and motioned for the mechanical wolf to follow him. While they spent most of the walk in silence Travis attempted to make small talk. Though it only got him half-assed responses or snarky comebacks. It also got him interrogated by Wolf. While he knew Wolf wasn't being completely honest, he was. After all, lying to a large mechanical robot wolf that had a chainsaw hidden in his back was probably not the best idea. Especially when you were injured.

"Have any past experiences with Darkness before, Wolf?"

"No."

"Ok." The Drakaryn faced forward and they continued their walk. Throughout the trip Travis had received occasional head aches which caused him to have to rest and use the nearby trees for support. He had explained to Wolf why he had to stop though that only got him disbelieving looks.

Then they saw it. The mouth to a small cave. They were about to enter when they heard a growl from behind them. They saw large red eyes watching from the bushes. They drew their weapons and prepared to attack when Travis noticed something.

"Why hasn't it attacked yet?"

"It may be sizing us up." Travis sheathed his weapon and watched the Beowolf. The large black creature rose from the bushes and calmly walked past them and into the cave. Travis pointed to where the wolf had gone and gave a confused face.

"That isn't normal is it?"

"No. You would expect it to be more territorial when we were by its cave. And yet... it did nothing." Travis walked to the mouth of the cave and peeked in. He saw several other Beowolves just loafing around. Some standing, sitting, or walking. There was even one asleep.

"I'm going in."

"Are you mad?" Travis had already slipped in the cave leaving Wolf by himself.

"He is." Wolf shook his head and followed Travis into the cave. He was surprised to see Travis walking straight through without any problems from the wolves. They started to descend deeper into the tunnel system when they saw a light coming from what looked like a room.

"Grimm don't need night lights last I checked. Stay ready." Wolf nodded and edged his tail back to where his chainsaw lay dormant in his back. Travis had a hand on his meat hooks and they both walked in. The first thing Wolf noticed was the dark malice that filled the room. Next he noticed the large amount of Beowolves that were laying on the ground, darkness seeping out of them. The last thing he noticed was said darkness flowing into a women who was sitting against the wall.

Travis hadn't moved, except his hand which crept to the large great sword that was on his back.

"You're dead. I killed you." The women raised her head to show her grey dead eyes. She had bags under them and was pale. She chuckled weakly and let out a cough.

"Surprise." Travis moved towards her and drew his sword.

"How did you survive!" She slowly raised her hands in surrender but never lost her smug grin.

"Well, when I sent all my darkness into you I was no longer considered dark so your light magic didn't kill me. I wound up here and now am living off these damned beasts like a fucking life support system!" Her voice had risen and she looked at Travis with more anger and hate then Wolf had ever thought possible.

"But I cut your heart out." She chuckled and sat up.

"About that." She opened her coat to reveal a large gap in her chest, like she had a large rock slammed through her chest. The only thing present was a black misty heart that was slowly beating.

"Life support is a thing of beauty, is it not." She started to cough and some of the darkness came out of her mouth and into the air before dispersing.

"Are you proud of yourself? Leaving me crippled to die eventually." Travis sheathed his great sword and knelt next to her.

"You deserve everything you got." She smirked at him and leaned towards him.

"Guess there's more of me in you then you thought. Funny isn't it? Didn't expect these results." Travis pushed her back against the wall and glared at her. His eyes no longer their calm brown but now a fierce, angry red.

"What makes you think I'm anything like you?" She grinned and let out a sigh.

"I can't tell you. That'd be cheating. Now, are you going to kill me or are you just enjoying the view?" Travis pulled back his right wrist which caused a small blade to appear under his hand. He then stabbed the women in her heart and stared into her pained eyes.

"I hope you rot in oblivion." She chuckled and then grunted.

"I never liked it there... much too hot. Hope to see you soon." Travis twisted the blade and she gave a quiet shriek before hunching over. Travis pulled back and stood up. He looked at her dead body before leaving. Wolf gave a quick glance back to her and then followed the strange man.

"Who was she?"

"Grima, Goddess of Darkness. I had thought that I killed her. Should've known she'd have a backup plan. Crazy bitch."

"But she's dead now, yes?" Travis nodded and looked at the blade on his arm. It wasn't bloody but he could still feel her presence on it.

"Yes. I don't think even Grima could survive getting two hearts destroyed." They walked back to Beacon which was much quicker considering they weren't looking for anything.

"What are you going to do now, Wolf?"

"Wait for the right time to kill my target." Travis nodded and looked at the school.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to become a part time teacher who just so happens to be an exchange student from Ylisse."

 **First chapter was very long. I plan to have them all be very long like this though. Anyways, the series has officially kicked off! Get ready for more to come everyone!**


	2. Teaching

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. So far people seem to be enjoying this and that is all that matters right now. Anywho, let's begin!**

"I'm telling you I saw him up and walking! He came to the forges last night and took his weapons with him. He went to the forest and that's the last I saw of him." Yang just shook her head and looked to her younger sister with disbelief written on her face.

"No way. You saw how injured he was yesterday. There's no way he was up and walking around. Maybe it was so late you just started seeing things." Ruby threw her hands up in exasperation and let out a shout.

"I know what I saw. I drink milk!" Weiss gave a face palm and shook her head slowly.

"Here we go again." Before they could argue anymore Grayson spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Me and Blake never saw him leave, but we weren't there the whole time. Ozpin came and told us we could leave and he would watch over him. Just ask Ozpin. Besides, if he was as injured as you say but he lived then maybe he had a healing semblance. He could have healed quickly, got up and just left. You said he didn't have any injuries on him right, Ruby?" The reaper nodded quickly.

"Ya, though he did have some scars on him, and a weird machine thing around his wrists." Grayson nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"There you go. Maybe he was up. The only way we can know for certain is if we go and check." Murmurs of agreement went around before the PA system kicked on.

"Good morning, students," Ozpin's voice boomed through the speakers. "I just wanted to inform you all that we will be having an exchange student staying with us for an extended period of time. Be courteous to him and help him all you can. With other news we will also be offering a new class that is focused on tactics in combat and survival. That's all the announcements for now. Have a good rest of your day."

They all exchanged glances before Pyrrha spoke up.

"An exchange student this late? Wonder where he's from." Coco and shook her head and took a bite of her breakfast.

"Hope he doesn't have a stupid accent. I hate people with annoying accents." Fox shook his head and let out a groan.

"You just hate people without a sense of fashion."

"That too." They all chuckled at the mini-gun wielder who just shrugged. Fuego leaned forward excitedly, fire coursing through his arms.

"Think he's tough? I want to fight this guy." His leader, Moon, pulled him back to his seat and shook her head.

"Try a normal conversation started please. Fighting only works with some people... like Grayson." Said experiment just gave an annoyed look.

"Really?" They started to laugh more and then settled back down to finish their meals. Jaune wiped his mouth before looking at the others.

"You guys planning on taking that new class?" Everyone looked between each other before nodding.

"Why not? Sounds pretty interesting, unless Port is the teacher." Yang pretended to gag and got a couple chuckles from everyone. The door opened but they all ignored it. Someone probably woke up late. It tended to happen quiet a bit. Then everyone in the cafeteria started to quiet down which caused Ruby to look over.

She saw him. The man who was practically dead. In their cafeteria." She jumped up and started pawing at Yang to get her attention.

"What!?"

"He's here!" Ruby pointed but then flinched when she didn't see him anymore.

"Nobody's there but team CPER. Just eat your food." Ruby nodded but took a quick glance back and saw him again as he seemed to fade through the crowd like a shadow. No wonder they didn't see him.

"He's in the crowd. He's just hard to see." Everyone started to look for him but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything Ruby." Blake then saw a quick flash and her eyes widened.

"I think Ruby's right, Yang." Everyone looked over towards the food line and waited. Eventually he emerged, hands in his coat pockets as he waited for his turn to get food.

"Holy shit." Yang looked to Grayson who just nodded back. The two left to go 'greet' their new friend.

* * *

Travis picked up his food and started to look for an open seat. He felt two pairs of hands grab his shoulders and lead him somewhere. He didn't fight and just went with it. He was seated and looked around as everyone gazed at him.

 _"Crap, here we go."_ He just smiled to everyone and started to eat his food. He then cringed when the food touched his tongue. He had grown used to eating fresh food caught in the wild and to go to this preserved garbage wasn't very enjoyable. He toughed it out and swallowed. He decided against another bite and dropped his fork. He looked around at the people who stared at him like an audience awaiting a performance.

"Yes, can I help you?" Weiss closed in to his face but he didn't flinch back and kept his gaze on her.

"You were in the forest yesterday, weren't you?" He nodded.

"You were injured." He nodded once more. She backed away and then got a puzzled look on her face.

"How are you already up? With injuries like those you should have been dead." He smiled and tipped his hat in a joking manner.

"I'm stubborn. Besides, I can't go dying yet. Still have to live long enough to get back to someone." Blake now had more questions swimming in her head.

"Who are you?" He placed a closed fist to his chest and gave a slight bow.

"Travis." He then looked at all of them and then back to his food. He prodded it with his fork and then looked to them once more.

"How can you eat this stuff? It's nasty!" Yang looked taken aback and pulled her food closer to her.

"No it's not. How can you say that?" He chuckled and pointed towards the forest.

"Where I'm from we had to hunt our food. Everything was killed or caught in the wild. It's a lot tastier that way... as long as Sully wasn't cooking." No one was sure why but he started to shudder and looked like he was about to cry. He then shook himself and looked at all of them once more.

"Are you guys going to take that new class?" They all nodded and he gave a grin.

"Look forward to seeing you there then." They all assumed he was planning on taking it when in truth he was going to be the one teaching it. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces." Blake leaned forward and decided to ask him more questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Ylisse, I'm the exchange student Ozpin was talking about." Everyone had one thought flying through their heads at once.

 _"Him!?"_ Yang scratched her head and chuckled.

"That's... cool." Travis pushed his tray away and rose up.

"I'm going to find some real food. I'll see you guys later today... maybe. I'll definitely see you tomorrow in that class." He didn't leave anything open for discussion and started to leave. However, no sooner had he taken a step there was a shout of pain. They all looked over to see none other then Cardin Winchester pulling on the antlers of some Faunus girl. Grayson started to rise when Travis stopped him.

"I need to go teach him a lesson!" Travis silenced his by raising his free hand and pulled his mask up and they all saw his eyes briefly change red before returning to normal.

"Their watching you all for movement, not me. Stay here." The way his voice had changed from carefree to dangerous slightly frightened them. Travis walked away from the table and into a crowd that was near the table of the offenders. He had disappeared and everyone waited. A few seconds later he emerged from the crowd and slowly made his way towards the table.

He did what nobody saw coming and sat at the table, just a short distance from CRDL and waited. Grayson started to rise again but stopped when he saw Russell flinch at his movement. Travis had been right. They were watching him. He sat back down and waited.

Travis gave a quick glance to them before standing and making his way towards them. He was behind Sky and Dove who had no idea he was there. He wrapped his arms around both their necks and held them there, Russell and Cardin unknowing of what was happening behind them. Travis let down the unconscious pair and went behind Russell. He wrapped his arms around Russell's neck and held him there. He eventually set him down and settled his eyes on Cardin.

He tapped Cardin on the shoulders and the big man-child turned around only to have a scaled fist slammed into his face. Travis motioned the deer Faunus away before grabbing Cardin and shoving him onto the nearby table. He grabbed Cardin's chest plate and picked him up off the ground, surprising everyone, before slamming him back down onto the table and looking at him closely.

Travis held his right hand up and then flicked his wrist back. Only Blake and Grayson saw the small blade protrude from under his sleeve and threaten to cut open Cardin's throat. They couldn't hear what Travis said but saw Cardin turn pale white and nod quickly. Travis threw him on the floor and swiped his hand.

"Now get lost!" He then started to leave, but turned back to Cardin and motioned to his team. "Help your useless team members too." He then turned and left Cardin to help his team. Everyone watched as he lowered his mask and gave a grin to them. He then left the cafeteria. Everyone sat in shock until Yang started to chuckle.

"He just pulled a Grayson." Grayson just groaned. Team SSSN entered and sat down before Sun gave a cocky grin to everyone.

"Wassup, losers?" Grayson just let out a deeper groan before setting his electric eyes on Sun, killing intent in them.

"Take a wild guess." Sun looked around and saw Cardin dragging off his team.

"Someone pulled a Grayson." Grayson, once more, let out a groan, before sinking into his chair.

"One time."

* * *

Travis couldn't help but chuckle as he sat through Port's lecture. He remembered watching the same thing on the actual T.V. show long before he knew this world existed. Then he was sucked through the portal and sent to Ylisse. That's when things really got weird for him. But it was a fun weird. Granted there were times when it hurt like a bitch, considering he was stabbed and almost killed on his second day being pulled into Ylisse. Not the greatest way to introduce yourself to the group he traveled with for almost four years.

His friend, Nyroc, had heard about that and never forgot about it and always gave him crap for it. But they had each other's backs and that was all that mattered. He hoped Nyroc and everyone else was doing alright. He thought back to the original six on his team he had formed.

Naga's Guardians.

The most badass people he had the great honor of leading into numerous battle. While they tended to do really good in most battles they had a few where they almost died. Nyroc had lost an eye in one such battle and had started to wear a head band over the lost eye after that.

There was him, and enough could be said on that subject. Then there was Lon'qu. A dangerous swordsman who was the champion from Regna Ferox. Dangerous, yet, as Nyroc said, "Scared shitless of women." Yet he had gotten married like they all had and had a son.

Kellam, the large, somehow invisible tank of the group. Travis could remember several times when Kellam had used his spear to shishkabob multiple enemies in a very brutal, but efficient way. Ricken, the small mage who was a force to be reckoned with when it came to magic. Travis had lost count of the times Ricken had saved all their lives.

Gaius, the dangerous thief turned assassin who had a very big sweet tooth. Instead of knives on his belt the crazy bastard had lollipops and other sweet. Always cracking sarcastic jokes and giving out nicknames to people. Was damned scary with a bow as well.

Then Nyroc, his best friend, and best man at his wedding. He was supposed to be Travis' guard seeing as Travis was thought to be the last of the Drakaryn and the Khans didn't want to risk having him killed. The sarcastic blonde had started to show his true colors shortly after joining and they had grown closer.

But now he felt only sorrow, he had left them behind. All his friends, not just the original Guardians but all the others. His other friends who he had fought through thick and thin with. But his thoughts always wandered back to three people.

Rose, his brave, and crazy daughter. He knew she got it from his and the resemblance was pretty obvious. She was vicious and very protective of her family and would never let them get hurt. Then her brother, Riley. He was bigger then his sister and far quieter, but always watched over Rose. Naga knows that girl could cause enough trouble to make Grima rip her hair out.

Then there was Emmeryn. His wife, the one he couldn't get off his mind. When he had started to develop feelings for her she had died. Or so he and everyone else thought. Once the first war was over he had scoured the large area Naga told him to check and found her. Only to be captured himself and set free by none other then his children from the future. Even now he was having a hard time getting over that.

They reunited and got closer. He proposed and they married the day before they went to kill the God of Darkness. It wasn't the most romantic of settings but they made it work. Then the next day he was sent to Remnant and forced to leave them behind. He had most likely impregnated her as well. He knew he was in for a shit storm when he returned. He rubbed his head and groaned quietly.

"Naga, dammit."

"Who's Naga?" He looked over to find none other then Ruby Rose staring at him. He smiled and held his right hand up. On the back of his hand was a strange blue symbol, the very one that had been throbbing the day RWBY had found him. Though now it stood like a regular tattoo.

"She's my Goddess. Goddess of Light and slight sarcasm." His voice slightly rose at the end and he looked up, narrowing his eyes. The symbol started to glow slightly but settled back down, and for some reason unknown to Ruby he started to rub his temples and mumbled something under his breath.

"Ok... that's cool? Anyways, I wanted to ask you about your weapons." Travis chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, which one and what do you want to know about?" Ruby tapped her finger to her chin in thought and then her eyes sparkled as she got her answer.

"Oh! The big black great sword!" He nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"Sweet Sickness. An ancient blade wielded by an ancient Drakaryn king. imbued with incredible power and hidden abilities. The blade looks heavy but those worthy of wielding it are able to swing it as if it were light as a feather. At least as far as I know." Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"Is that why it was glowing when you picked it up?" He nodded and Ruby couldn't help but fell sadness.

"So I'm not worthy." Travis shook his head an faced her.

"You have not had a chance to prove your worth to the blade. Besides, I have an unfair advantage seeing as I'm Drakaryn as well." Now Ruby was really confused.

"What's a Drakaryn?" Travis gave a toothy grin, with literal teeth. Ruby couldn't take her eyes off the teeth that had suddenly sharpened to look like that of a shark's.

"Story for another time." He closed his mouth briefly and when he opened them again Ruby saw his teeth were back to normal. Whatever was up with him and the strange monster form she kept seeing on him was starting to make her both curious and very concerned.

Neither said another word the rest of the class. When it finished they walked to Oobleck's for history. While Ruby had grown to enjoy the teacher, she still did not enjoy the subjects very much. She tried to pay attention but to no avail.

Once they settled into their seats Oobleck sped forward and gave a quick wave.

"Student, today we have a new student who is none other then an exchange student from outside the kingdoms! Please stand up, whoever you are." Travis slowly stood up and placed his hands casually in his pockets. He remembered how much he hated being called out in school back on Earth and now he was going through it again, though now it was in Remnant where every weapon was a gun. Exciting.

"Where do you hail from?" Travis took a moment to decipher the quick words that came from Oobleck's mouth before nodded and chuckling to himself.

"Ylisse, it's a small island country that is connected to two other countries. Plegia and Regna Ferox." Oobleck nodded and sped forward before taking a closer look at Travis.

"Your clothing is very strange for someone who is around here so I must ask what the clothing style there is like." Travis nodded, but took a step back to get some breathing room from the almost supersonic teacher.

"Well, everything is very old fashioned. Women mostly wore dresses, unless they were in the military at which point they wore armor. I mostly spent my time in the military portion of Ylisse so I wouldn't know too much about the civilian life. I will say we didn't have guns, dust, or aura, though. Just good old fashioned steel, or iron if you were poor." Oobleck sped back to the front and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Then how on Remnant did they deal with the Grimm over there."

"We don't have Grimm in Ylisse, or any of the other countries." Everyone seemed to be in a panic and Oobleck seemed to freeze.

"Then what cause was there for the military forces?" Travis got a frown and shook his head.

"Several reasons. Bandits, war, the Grimleal, and the Risen." Oobleck nodded and then sped around asking from what seemed like everywhere at once, "Explain, please."

"Well, bandits would be pretty self explanatory. War would be as well, seeing as I've been in three of them. The Grimleal are not too different from the White Fang you have here, though they aren't Faunus, they're just a bunch of people who sacrifice other people to their God, Grima. The Risen are our version of the Grimm. Imagine a large man who has lots of muscle." Everyone in the class started to imagine their own person.

"Imagine him with purple skin, red eyes, darkness in the form of gas flowing off him and having him armed with a big weapon and wearing lots of armor. They're fast, powerful, can take lots of hits, don't feel pain, and will rush you in droves. They're very dangerous. Some more then others." Travis couldn't help but think back to a certain Risen he had shot in the head, then had stabbed in the head, which still didn't work. He then resorted to decapitating the monster and stabbing its head into a tree.

"They sound demoralizing." Travis nodded, solemnly adding, "That's one way to put it." Oobleck straightened up and then pointed at Travis.

"What do you know of the Faunus? Seeing as we're learning about the Faunus War we want to make sure you aren't unknowing on the subject." Travis gave a sheepish grin and a chuckle to follow.

"We don't have Faunus in Ylisse." Screams of protest from all the Faunus in the room. One person shouted, rather angrily, "Where are they!?" Travis just shrugged, never losing his composure.

"They were never there. Just not something we have. We do have the Taguel... rather, we had the Taguel."

"What's a Taguel?" Travis couldn't help but smile thinking about the two Taguel he knew. One was the wife of his friend Kellam and the other was the son of said couple.

"They're like Faunus with the traits of animals, but they have less forms. While you have things like cats, dogs, birds, there are less forms of Taguel. I only know of the rabbit Taguel. They have brown skin with fur on their body. They have strange, whisker-like markings on their faces and large rabbit ears that make Velvet's look small." The rabbit Faunus looked at her ears and couldn't imagine having ones that were bigger.

"Sadly, they were hunted down and killed. All except one. Panne. Because they were feared. Taguel had magical powers and when they held magical stones they would use the power in the stones to turn into giant rabbit monster... things. I don't know how to describe it other then it's terrifying. I once watched Panne rip a man in half, then throw him really far and into another man, killing the other man."

"Interesting. This last Taguel, what has become of her?" Travis smiled and reached into his coat.

"You'll be glad to her she has a son, Yarne. The little devil's afraid of everything though. I'll show you." He pulled a book out of his coat that caused everyone to look at with confusion.

"What is that?" He smiled as he walked forward towards Oobleck.

"Snapshot tome. Really rare and very useful. Works like a camera but isn't." He opened the book and turned a few pages before stopping and showing it to Oobleck. The green haired Proffe-Doctor marveled over the pictures.

"Intriguing. Is there anything else like the Taguel?" Travis took the book and skimmed a few more pages before showing it to Oobleck.

"Manakete. Ancient beings who can live for thousands of years. They have pointed ears and generally have green hair and can transform like Taguel... into giant dragons." Everyone was excited about this exchange student and his far-away land. Except Blake who didn't believe a thing he said. It just didn't seem real enough to her. The whole thing seemed like it came from a video game.

"Marvelous! I'll have to talk to you more about this place when we have time. Class is almost over, remember to read pages 233 to 235! Dismissed!" Travis took back the book and grabbed his belongings before leaving. Rotag came up to the others and started signing in an excited manner. Grayson chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know. I would say ask him but I don't thin he signs. Maybe you could ask him how to get there." Blake started to shake in annoyance.

"You can't seriously believe him!?"

"Didn't you see the pictures? I'm not sure how someone could replicate those. Seemed pretty real to me." Blake shook her head.

"No, there's something he's hiding and I'm not buying into it. I was searching Ylisse on my scroll and found no proof it exists." Weiss just crossed her arms.

"Oobleck said he's from out of the kingdoms, most of the outer parts haven't even been traveled to in a long time. Though, I do believe you. His story seems very farfetched." Blake settled her eyes on him as he left.

"He has a lot of secrets with him." She noticed how he walked. It was like he had weird joints or something. His walk reminded her of that of a Beowolf. Slightly slouched with a strange almost bounce. She saw the strange bulge that went around his waist and she wondered if he was Faunus. Then the real question she had was the strange wrappings around his chest. She hadn't seen his chest but saw the indent from the wrappings. The weird part was that on his back he had two larger indents that were folded nicely and hardly noticeable... to most, but not to her.

Then there was the weapons he had used against Cardin. She could only guess he had one on each wrist but only saw the right one open up. She would make sure she found out his secrets soon. But she had to be careful. If he caught on she knew he could do unimaginable things. The look in his eyes when he attacked Cardin. He had killed before. A lot.

She knew trying to be quiet wouldn't work, so she would have to directly approach him and read him. Hopefully she wouldn't be biting off more then she could chew.

* * *

Travis walked the outside of the campus admiring the sunset. He looked at the shattered moon and gave a slightly annoyed face.

"Never going to get used to that."

"Why not?" He turned to see Blake watching him. He grinned and motioned her forward. He pointed at the moon and then looked to her.

"In Ylisse the moon doesn't look shattered. It looks whole, bright and happy." Blake stared at him, disbelief written on her face.

"I don't believe you." Travis grinned and then put his hands in his pockets and walked forward, the hidden Faunus following next to him.

"I know. But that's your problem, not mine." She stepped in front of him and grabbed his wrist. She bent his hand back and the blade came out with a soft * _shink*_

"What are these for, then? I'd imagine not for cutting food." Travis ripped his hand free and placed it back in his pocket.

"It's for killing people. You want the truth so badly from me don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Ask and I shall tell you the truth, regardless of if you believe me or not."

"Who are you?"

"Travis... this has already been established. Unless you weren't paying attention."

"Why are you here?" Travis chuckled and looked up.

"Waiting for some things to get sorted out. Then I can go home." He looked at Blake and turned his head sideways.

"What about you?" She glared at him darkly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't change the subject." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright. But, I'm awfully tired. You can ask me more questions tomorrow in that new class. Fair?" Blake thought it over before nodding.

"Fair, but if you try anything I'll-"

"Kill me, ya I got it. Night." He turned and despite her night vision she almost lost sight of him. If she hadn't know he was there she wouldn't have noticed him. How he managed to practically disappear scared her. She shivered slightly in the cold and returned to the dorms. She would further question him tomorrow. Until then she would gather her thoughts and find out exactly what she wanted to ask him.

* * *

The time came and Blake was scared but very ready. The teacher was apparently running late so they were all waiting for him. Blake hadn't seen any sight of Travis and wanted to leave to find him. She should have thought he might have taken off. But why would he? He seemed strong enough to have killed her with his blades the night before. Yet, he didn't.

They all heard a door open behind the stage and someone talking.

"Sorry I'm late, just had a nice conversation with Oobleck. Take your seats and get ready for a kickass first day." Everyone stared wide eyes at their teacher.

"Travis!? You're the teacher!?" He took a bow from on his little stage and then grinned.

"Yup." Blake stood and glared at him.

"What the hell is happening here!?" Travis held up a hand to silence her and chuckled.

"I said I would answer your questions last night, didn't I?" She nodded and then he pointed to her chair.

"Then sit and shush." He pinched his fingers together to demonstrate this. Blake reluctantly sat and just watched him.

"Now then, I'm sure you all know this broken down place as the old auditorium where the band would perform and such, but we have no band at Beacon so they stopped using it. I still need to replace the damned lights." He pointed to the darkness above the students who looked up to see the large panels that brought light were dead.

"I'll get to it eventually... maybe." He looked out and could barely see the people in the darkness. When he reverted his eyes he could easily see everyone though he didn't want to freak anyone out with his blood red eyes so he just made quick changes. In the back he could see team CRDL and he grimaced.

"Assholes in the back." CRDL snapped to attention and looked at him, fear in their eyes.

"Get out." He pointed to the door and they all hastily rushed out. He then turned to Coco and tossed her a pair of keys.

"Lock the doors and prop a chair against them. I don't want this class getting disturbed." Coco looked at the key before reluctantly locking the doors and propping the only moveable chair against the door. When she returned to her chair Travis cleared his throat.

"Everyone in this room knows each other, yes?" The room consisted of RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, GREY, SSSN, and MRFP. They all nodded and then he clasped his hands together and gave a grin.

"Great, now, I believe firmly in being very honest with each other so I'll make you a deal. You all be perfectly honest with me and I will not lie to. This includes your hidden features seeing as some of you hide them." He gave a quick glance to Blake who looked terrified. She quickly recovered and pointed to him.

"What about what you're hiding under your coat?" He grinned and pointed to her.

"Extra credit for good observation skills. How's about this; I'll show my true self, when I'm fully healed. As RWBY and the rest of you may know, I was badly injured a couple of days ago. While most of my injuries have healed there are a few that I need only a day more before they are fine." He wasn't lying. His wings had been very sore so he had gotten some wrapping and folded them against his back and wrapped them up to allow them to heal easier.

His tail was fine but it was a pain in the ass to get out of his belt and he didn't want to look weird fiddling with his pants in front of his new students. That was another thing he wasn't used to yet.

"Is that fair?" Blake looked down and then to her team for input. They all nodded. She untied her bow and held it closely in her hands.

"Happy?"

"Immensely. Now the first day we'll just be getting used to each other. We'll do this, you ask me a question, and in return I'll ask you one. Fair?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Travis gave a grin before placing his hands in his coat pocket.

"Who's first? Remember, I'll answer anything you ask me completely truthfully. I expect the same from you." Blake immediately shot her hand up. Travis pointed at her.

"Where are you from?"

"Ylisse. Now, where are you from?" She flinched. She was not actually sure herself.

"I-I don't know. I never knew." Travis rubbed his chin and then nodded.

"Alright. Next." Ruby raised her hand while standing up excitedly.

"Yes... Ruby."

"What's a Drakaryn? You told me about them earlier and never told me anything about them." Travis pointed at her and smiled.

"Great question. A Drakaryn is someone who is human-like, but possess draconic properties that make them stronger and better in most every way shape and form. However, they were all hunted down and killed. Except a few." Ruby looked saddened by this news but had another question.

"Have you met one?" Travis narrowed his eyes in a playful manner but chuckled.

"That's two questions, but I won't count the second one. You all have met a Drakaryn." Everyone was shocked and began looking around.

"Who?" He pointed to himself and grinned turning his teeth into large fangs, getting shrieks from some people.

"This guy. Ruby, what can your scythe do exactly? I want a paper to me by the end of the week on everything your scythe can do, from stabbing things and shooting cotton candy, to making a hot pocket in the microwave." Ruby nodded but scratched her head in confusion.

"Ok, but why?"

"I want to know what your weapon is capable of. Also, make copies and give it to your team and anyone you could be working with. It will allow them to know what the weapon is capable of and they can work with that." He pointed at his head and grinned, "Strategy." He looked around and placed his hands behind his back.

"Any more questions?" Grayson raised his hand and Travis pointed to him.

"If you're Drakaryn then why do you look like a human?"

"Fantastic, extra credit. Because, the Drakaryn who survived evolved to hide their traits so they wouldn't be killed. However, these traits can be accessed at almost any time." He showed this by forming scales up his neck to his chin. The black scales looked strong and let of a dim reflection from the light. They slowly disappeared and Travis then looked closely at Grayson.

"What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking." Grayson flinched slightly and it was noticed by Yris who started to rub his arm in a comforting manner.

"I was kidnapped by the White Fang when I was young. They experimented on me and turned me into what you see now." Travis nodded and then looked out.

"Any more?" Blake wanted to ask more but was scared about the questions she would ask him. She decided to take a chance and raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have those blades hidden up you sleeves?" Travis held his hands up and flicked his wrists back, causing the two blades to reveal themselves.

"To silently kill people, or in a last stand defense if someone is on top of me. Most of the time it was the Risen that decided to tackle me and try to shank me. So I shanked them first." Blake wasn't done and stood.

"How many people have you killed?" Everyone grew silent and stared at him, waiting for his answer. He looked down, the brim on his hat hiding his face from everyone.

"Too many. But, the people I killed were not good people. Many were trying to hurt others or me. When someone is trying to kill you it's act first and ask questions later." Blake didn't like his answer.

"We've had to fight people who wanted to kill us, but we never did. Why did you?" Grayson hid his face with his hands. He had killed people and decided not to stand out anymore then he already did. Travis looked at her, eyes full of regret.

"Blake, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've taken a brother from a sister and had to deliver his sword to her. I've killed people who were forced to fight in wars they didn't want to. I have killed people who have families and never saw me coming. * _Snap*_ and their lives were over. I did it because it's what I've always done. I've slaughtered entire armies and left survivors to suffer as they slowly bled to death on the floor, entrails hanging from their guts.

I'm not a very good person. But, what I am is someone who will fight through Hell and back, slay all the armies of Risen he had to just to keep his family safe. When I kill someone, it's so they won't hurt my family. I watched someone I loved die in front of me because I didn't keep them safe. I can still hear the crack from when she hit the ground, the body lying there on the floor as the man who caused it laughed and mocked us with, 'I don't think I've ever seen someone fall that gracefully.'

I went after him, and I shot him in the heart and watched as the life left his eyes. So now my question to you Blake is this; Why don't you kill people? Why wouldn't you kill a man who was threatening you or your friends' lives? There is no right or wrong answer."

Blake was speechless and just looked down. She started to stutter, trying to find words to say.

"I-I don't know. Because he's a person. I don't think I could just take a life like that. What did you do when you killed your first man?" Travis rubbed his chin.

"That was a long time ago. I was at a small town when a man threatened a girl. He was trying to have sex with her and his big buddies were with him. I stabbed two of them with my hidden blades and they slowly bled to death. When I use these blades people die almost immediately after I stab them. But, I was young and inexperience. But, killing those two men never bothered me. I killed them to keep someone safe."

Nobody said anything and all Travis did was cross his arms.

"Any other questions?" Nobody rose their hands.

"Then class is dismissed. I want a paper on your philosophy of killing people. I will not tell anyone what you think. If you believe in not killing anyone but everyone around you says to kill them you don't have to listen to them. Your laws are your laws. Have a good rest of your day." Everyone started to slowly shuffle out of the class, not speaking.

Even Sun and Ruby, the ones who always were messing around were deathly quiet. They all meandered their way to the cafeteria and sat, slowing eating their food. Except Blake, who just stared at it with a blank face.

"That's the face of the Thousand Yard Stare." Everyone jumped and turned to see Travis looking at Blake who was to distressed to look at him.

"Would you please come with me please, Blake?" She was shaking in fear now. She stood and followed Travis back to the Auditorium. When they entered she looked around. She then took the bow off. She couldn't explain it, but not having the bow and worrying about people judging was just so... liberating.

"Blake," He began quietly, though she flinched like she had been hit. "Do you have anyone you care about? Not necessarily romantic, but those you would do anything for?" She looked at him and saw only sadness in his eyes. Like the eyes of someone who failed.

"Yes." He nodded and sat on the stage with his legs dangling off.

"So do I. I have two kids, and a wife. My gorgeous daughter, brave son, and then my wife. There are no words that I can use to tell you about her. She is the most important thing in my life, and I had to leave her behind. It hurts, to think that she's raising our kids right now, and I'm not there to be with her and the kids. But when I'm face to face with someone who wants to kill me I don't think of how to save him and walk away.

I start thinking about them and how if I don't kill this man then they will be left in an unsafe world where this man could find them, hurt them, kill them. I have something to fight for. A creed. Yours, no matter if you believe in killing or not, needs to be something that will keep you by that code, and make you stronger. For them." Blake looked up at the sad eyes of the Drakaryn and had to ask a question.

"Why did you leave them behind?"

"I had to make the ultimate sacrifice. To keep them safe from a monster who was going to kill them I did the stupidest thing I could think of. In the end I almost died. Now I can't get back to them. Not for a while, and by then I'm afraid they will have forgotten about me. But, I can live with myself for two reasons.

The thought that I may get to see them again one day. But, the thought that because of what I did they'll be safe and get to live out the rest of their lives in peace. I gave myself sadness and took them away, so that they could be safe. But, I'm still fighting for them. To keep them safe. Do you understand now? I'm not asking you to say killing is wrong, or to change your views. I'm showing you how I see things to help you understand me better.

I know why you wear that bow and I completely respect that. But, here you are with it off and I didn't even have to ask you. What does that say about you? You want to be happy and be you, but you don't want to be seen a beast. If ever you need someone to talk to or to be yourself, my room is always open."

So he left her there to think about what he had said. She looked at the bow in her hands and tightened her grip on it. She looked back to Travis as he was at the door.

"Travis." He looked back to her and waited.

"Thank you." He tipped his hat down to cover his face but when he brought it up Blake saw a draconic creature with red eyes and sharp teeth. But it was smiling and she knew it was Travis because of the stupid grin. He dropped the hat again and when he brought it up he looked normal again. He brought his index finger to his lips and gave her the sign to keep quiet about it. She nodded and turned back to her bow.

 _"One day."_

 **How's that then. Before you all get upset and be like, "Where's the fighting!?" Just shush and listen. I have to set things up first. The characters have to get to know each other as well as just be introduced as characters. Eventually we will have combat and it should be pretty damned cool.**

 **Another reminder, if you haven't then I recommend you read the story A Wolf's Return. It helps with Blade Wolf's back story and all that jazz. I wouldn't recommend (Unless you really want to) reading No Fear (The one Travis is from) because it can be very cringe worthy seeing as it was my first story and was horrifically written. If you want then ok. It does improve drastically but not for a couple chapters.**

 **Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns then message me. Also, with school starting back up and such after a wonderful (Mostly) Winter break that means I'll have to slow down on my chapters to focus on school. These things take a couple hours to write and then half the time to proof read and edit. Still has tons of fuckups though :( So they won't be a weekly thing, though I'm trying to shoot for at least one a week.**

 **When things get more hectic like projects and finals then the chapters will pretty much grind to a halt for a while. Sorry, life is more important thought. Anyways, hope you're enjoying this so far, I'm loving it to death. Next chapter we'll get some combat between teacher and student, though it will be mock fighting so they won't be trying to rip each other's heads off.**

 **Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all! Keep warm, unless you're in Hawaii... lucky bastards.**


	3. From the Woods

**Who's ready for more Avatars!?111... Shit ass ones... Every time. This is why we can't have nice things. Any who, let's do this! Raaaaaarrrrggghhh! I'm really feeling it!**

Travis woke up as he usually did. Sat up on his bed, looked ahead blankly and with the expressions of one who did not want to wake up. He then, once he was actually able to accept he had to wake up, started to stretch his arms and legs. He undid the wrappings on his wings and let them hang haphazardly while he walked around.

Since he was practically a teacher, he was able to have a nice sized room with a small kitchenette, though he was never all that good at cooking. All he had requested was a blender and some fruit. If he was going to be back in modern times then he sure as hell was going to make sure he got a nice fruit smoothie in the morning.

He lazily threw a few fruits into the blender and then put the cap on and turned the blender on. He scratched his back in between his wings and sighed. He smacked his lips as he felt the inviting smell of the fruit invade his nostrils. When it looked ready he poured the liquid fruit into a cup and licked his lips greedily before indulging himself.

When he finished he sat on his bed and proceeded to re-wrap his wings, though he made sure to use new bindings. When he had finished he threw on his Drakaryn scaled shirt and stood while bending back, letting out grunts as his back popped.

"Naga dammit where's Emm? Oh... right." He thought back to when his wife had given him massages and couldn't help but grin at the memories. Damn they had felt incredible. Granted, it sounded like his back was being broken in several spots at once, but that was besides the point.

He put on the rest of his clothes and put his weapons on himself. He checked his hidden blades and made sure they fit snug on his wrists. He shifted his wings and smiled when he didn't feel any pain coming from them. He was sure they were fully healed now, though he wanted to keep the bindings on until his class just to make sure. To him a few hours of extra support could work miracles.

He made his way down to the cafeteria, certainly not rushing as he went. When he arrived he put a large amount of food on his plate, most of it consisting of meat since it wasn't as processed as everything else they served. It was manageable for him to eat. The fruit was ok as well, though the cereal and other things like bacon, despite his love for the meat strips made by the Gods themselves.

There was nobody except one or two students who he did not recognize. He started to slowly eat then went back to his thoughts. He had been having difficulty remembering things about Remnant that he had a very good feeling would be useful. While he knew about RWBY and people and Grimm he had no clue about some of the other things.

He had no idea who was causing the problems that Remnant had been suffering from. He knew that the villain had been revealed in Volume two but he could only remember scraps of information from that volume, or even from the first. It was driving him crazy and made his growl and scare a group of students away the day before.

Looking back it had been funny but at the time he had been worried about if they had seen him revert slightly or not. He doubted they had so he just ignored them. When he had finished his meal he pulled out the snapshot tome from his coat. He knew it had belonged to his friend Ricken, but he wasn't sure how he had come to be in possession of the book. He didn't care of course. It was his only tie back to Ylisse and those he left behind.

He stopped at the picture of him and a blonde women in a white cloak. He ran his hand over the picture and felt tears pulling at his eyes. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Once he had calmed himself he looked back at the picture and smiled.

"One day I'll be back, Emm. I promise." He closed the book in a delicate manner and placed it back in his coat. He had been surprised when given the new coat. While it did not look like it there was certainly enough room in the coat to store many things. He finished his meal and threw away his napkin. He then went out to the furthest point of Beacon and sat on a bench that overlooked the forest.

The sun was just starting to appear over the horizon and he chuckled. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Stupid military time." He had been adjusting his body to waking up at very early times for numerous reasons from allowing him to get food before it was all eaten, to allowing him to check up on his gear before they were to begin marching to wherever it was they were heading. He watched the sun rise until he knew the first class of the day would be starting soon.

He made his way to Port's and took his seat. He was the first one and just lowered the brim of his hat and let himself rest. While he was only able to do so for a few minutes before the first students arrived it was certainly nice to get what rest he could.

When the class started he just listened to the lecture, not concerned with taking any notes. Hopefully he wouldn't have to stay long enough for the first test. Naga he hoped so. when the class finished he joined the others to Oobleck's and did the same as Port's, though he was a bit more involved with the history class. He didn't know why but he always had a soft spot for history.

He could admit, the history of the Faunus was very interesting, but also very saddening. It reminded him of the Drakaryn in a sense. Though, the Drakaryn were looked upon as heroes and were revered as such. But, they had a tragic ending. The ending didn't last, him and his children were proof of that. It still saddened him. He shot a quick glance to Blake who had a face that didn't show emotion.

He knew underneath was a war inside. He could see that part of her wanted to stand up and fight for the rights of the Faunus, but the other side wanted her to be respected and not have to fear being mistreated by anyone. Travis couldn't help the rage inside as he looked to Cardin. When he had threatened the mace wielder he had meant every word of his threat. He didn't notice but his claws had come out and he was scratching the desk, making large marks in the wood.

"T-Travis." He snapped to attention and turned to see the small fox Faunus who he would always see with Grayson. He tried to remember her name when it jumped into his head.

"Yes, Yris?" She pointed a shaky finger at his hands and when he saw what he had done to the desk he groaned with a mix between embarrassment and annoyance.

"Dammit. Thanks, I might have cut the whole thing in half if you hadn't stopped me." Not an exaggeration, though she might have thought it was.

"Why are you so upset?" He pointed to Blake and felt a frown growing on his face.

"She hides herself, and it is disgusting. Not her and what she's doing, but rather the people she has to hide from. People like Cardin. tell me, how do you do it? You don't hide who you are and it surely causes problems." The Faunus nodded and rubbed her ears slowly and then looked down.

"It was hard at first, I actually did hide myself at first. When I decided to become a Huntress I stopped hiding who I was and just started to roll with it. Well, I mostly turned invisible and ran away from my problems. But, I've started to learn to stand up. Everyone has been so supportive. Is that why you hide what you are? Blake has told us you're hiding who you are." Travis couldn't help but chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm just not the most attractive person when I revert. That's an understatement by the way. In truth, I'm like a monster from someone's nightmares. Having something like that walking around probably isn't the best idea." Yris turned slightly pale and even started to fade away, though Travis could see her fairly easily.

"G-Great." He just chuckled and folded his arms while leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry, I don't bite... usually. And when I do there doesn't tend to be a lot left." Yris looked like she was going to be sick.

"Kidding! Just kidding." She seemed to be less likely to lose her breakfast, but was still woozy. Unbeknown to her, he was lying. It would best if he didn't tell her that though. He instead decided to change the subject.

"How's your paper been going?" She smiled and reached into he pack and pulled out a large amount of papers.

"Finished." Travis stared dumbfounded at the stack and then looked to the beaming Faunus. He let out a breath and tried to give a grin.

"You know, I said A paper... not several papers, right?" She nodded and then looked at the stack.

"It's just an interesting subject, so I kept writing and writing." Travis looked at the stack, counting until he got to eight.

"There's seven points of extra credit for you. Well done." She once again gave a smile and put the papers away.

"So, what is your stand on killing?"

"Both sides." He nodded and then rested an arm on the table, placing his head on it so he could face her.

"Why both?" She thought back to what she had written and then turned to her teacher/peer.

"Well, I say it's completely situational. Killing someone with a stick is uncalled for. Killing someone with a gun who is threatening to hurt others is completely ok in my book." Travis grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well thought. Can't wait to read it." They looked back to Oobleck who was still running around at what seemed like the speed of sound. Travis couldn't hold back a snicker and pointed to Oobleck's cup of coffee.

"Where does it all go? For someone who drinks so much of it you'd expect them to run to the bathroom several times in the hour." Yris started to laugh as well as several of the surrounding students who had heard him. Thankfully the green haired teacher didn't catch on.

The class ended and they all made their way to Goodwitch's class. Travis had been particularly excited for this class. He remembered sparring with his friends and loved doing it. He hated attacking dummies because they just sat there. With a real opponent one had to think and learn from their mistakes.

Thankfully he had a large amount of skill and wasn't worried about someone hurting him. They all took their seats and almost immediately the fights started. Half way through the class Travis shot a look to Goodwitch and followed up with a smirk and a nod. She pulled out her scroll and typed a few keys into it and then looked at Travis.

He checked his and saw a message from the instructor. He chuckled when he saw it. "Don't hurt anyone too badly." He nodded and stood up. He walked to the edge of the seating and then vaulted over the guard and into the ring. The action surprised a large number of the people watching and the room went silent. He went to the middle and pulled up his mask and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyone wish to spar?" Nobody seemed to want to fight him. Travis was slightly offended and just glared daggers at team CRDL.

"Why not you boys? I'll fight you unarmed. Seem fair to you?" The team exchanged glances before nodding and making their way to the center. Travis couldn't help but smile. He was glad he put his mask up. Up in the crowd the others watched and Yang gulped loudly.

"Uh oh." Ryan nodded and tugged at his collar in hopes to calm himself down. He knew it was going to be a slaughter but didn't know how bad it was going to be.

"My thoughts exactly." Back in the ring Travis was cracking his knuckles while CRDL drew their weapons. Goodwitch gave one last look to Travis, a warning in the glance while he gave a carefree one back. The only one who was not worried and quiet excited was Coco who was listening to her song Caffeine.

"This is going to be fucking awesome."

"Begin." CRDL braced for the onslaught but were confused when Travis just stood where he started with his hands up in a relaxed fighting stance. Grayson thought it was like the one Qrow taught him but on closer inspection he saw Travis stood much straighter. His hands were also balled into fists. There was one thing they both had in common though. The savage glint in the eyes that seemed to show a thirst for blood.

CRDL exchanged glances before rushing him all at once. Travis gave a grin and tensed up. The sword from Dove came at his head and all he did was bend underneath and uppercut the offender hard enough in the gut to launched him into the air. Travis dodged the halberd and grabbed the handle, pulling Sky into a powerful jab that made Yang a little jealous.

Travis took the halberd and stopped both blades from Russell who had a look of surprise. Travis smirked and pushed all the weapons up, releasing the halberd and kicking Russell in the knees. Before he attacked the teen who had fallen to a knee he jumped away and watched at Cardin's mace swung where he was and instead slammed into Russell's face, launching the R of CRDL into a wall. The large crater from it and the mere sound made everyone in the audience cringe.

Cardin looked towards Travis who was adjusting his hat, playful bounce to him as he waited. What CRDL didn't know what that Travis was a very defensive fighter. Unless given a very sure opening he would not attack first. It was something he had learned over the years.

Cardin scowled and then rushed the Drakaryn. He sung at Travis' head in a horizontal swing that was fueled by both his arms. Travis barely avoided it and the snapped up and head butted Cardin, knocking the large teen on his back. Cardin slowly stood but felt pressure on his back. Travis was standing on him and looked down, boredom very evident on his face.

"That's all?" Travis raised his head and turned, stopping the blade of Dove's sword with his forearm. Dove froze as he looked into Travis' red eyes that just glared at him. Travis whipped the sword around so it was behind Dove's head and then pulled Dove down into his knee. Travis heard Sky rushing him so he decoded to try something slightly stupid.

Travis threw Dove's sword up and then as it descended it he spun and kicked it towards Sky. While he missed his mark he did manage to distract Sky long enough for him to rush up and deliver three quick strikes to Sky's chest and the kicked Sky hard enough to knock him on the ground. Travis then jumped high into the air and did a quick flip before landing right on Sky's chest. The force caused Sky to get pushed into the ground and crater it. Travis stepped off him and then looked at the two craters. He raised and eyebrow then pointed to both of them.

"Why does everything here crater? I mean seriously! This kind of crap never happened in Ylisse, unless you crashed a Wyvern into the ground." Now everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"You know what, never mind." He looked over to Cardin, smiling when he saw Cardin was the only one left standing. Travis got back into his stance and rolled his shoulders slowly a few times.

"Come on big guy. Show me what you've got." Cardin's aura was barely above being red and he knew it. Cardin grabbed his mace and gave it a twirl. He rushed at Travis, mace above his head as he shouted in anger. When Cardin slammed the mace down Travis moved to the side at what seemed like the last possible moment and waited. Cardin was out of energy and unable to lift his mace.

Travis lifted his foot and slammed Cardin's head down into the handle of his mace, knocking him out. Travis stepped back and admired his handiwork and chuckled.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime." One of the members of CRDL, no one was sure who, muttered in a slightly angry voice, "No it wasn't." Travis gave a grin before pulling his mask down and leaving the ring. He sat next to the others and everyone looked at him with a newfound respect. Or fear. He gave a thumbs up and chuckled when he got a very excited one back from Coco.

He leaned back in his seat and let out a long sigh that caused him to lean further and further back in his seat as he did so.

"Hopefully the other matches are more fun. To be honest that was kind of boring." Yang stood and pointed at him while embers flew off her hair.

"We're totally fighting next!" She then turned to Grayson and gave a thumbs down.

"You're not my sparing partner anymore." Grayson gave a look of confusion and slight annoyance.

"What!? But we always spar together! Besides, he'll kick your ass... a lot." Yang realized the flaw in her plan and sat down, her hair returning to normal.

"Ya... Didn't think that one out very well did I?" A couple face palms went around before Travis spoke up.

"So, who's excited for my class after lunch?" Ruby almost instantly stood up and had her hand raised.

"Me!" Travis chuckled and then looked to see everyone else was also excited. Especially a certain black haired Faunus though she hid it well.

"What about you Blake? You excited to see what I really am, or that you don't have to wear your bow?" Blake shrunk down and looked up to her bow briefly before shrugging.

"Maybe a bit of both, I suppose." Sun chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"He called you out, kitty." Blake looked at him with a gazer that even scared Travis. Sun backed away and raised his hands in surrender.

"I like my life, don't take it." Blake held the gaze, unblinking, unstopping. She eventually gave a grin and pointed at Sun.

"You should have seen your face." Everyone started to laugh at the still terrified monkey Faunus. When Sun did calm down he sat down and started to laugh as well.

"Never thought Blake would start to make jokes. What a strange day this is."

"Mr. Sun, since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much, why don't you and Travis come down here to spar each other." Sun froze and slowly turned to see Travis with a feral smile on his face. Some of his teeth had sharpened and Sun turned to Goodwitch.

"Can I opt myself out of that?" She shook her head with a firm no.

"Shite." When they reached the center Sun gave a pleading look to Travis and made a small praying motion with his hands.

"Please go easy." Travis drew his red kitana and smirked. He pulled up his mask casually and gave a shrug.

"Maybe. Brace yourself." Sun did and watched in fear as Travis changed his tactics to attack. The Drakaryn jumped up high and as he descended his sword caught on fire and he spun down quickly.

"Pick a God and pray!" Sun had lost all hope by that point.

* * *

As everyone sat waiting for Travis to arrive they all made idle chatter. Blake looked over Sun who had an ice pack on his head. The fight had been brief and ended with Travis cracking the hilt of his sword on Sun's head with quiet a bit of force.

"He could have broke my head in half with that hit!" Sun's whining was only causing the others joy. They were at a table outside for lunch while Travis went to have a 'talk' with Goodwitch. He then added, "She's probably going to shew me out for excessive force, despite the fact that I was holding back." That's what scared Sun even more then he was of the Drakaryn.

"Sorry I'm late, she didn't seem to happy." Sun eyed the approaching Drakaryn with slight annoyance and then motioned to his head.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Travis sat down and started to eat his food but grinned at Sun.

"Sarcasm isn't going to make your wounds heal any faster."

"Ya, but it helps my pride." Travis thought it over then nodded.

"Fair enough." Yang watched him eat the asked a question that made him spit out his food.

"Can you eat like a dragon?" Why the question would have been innocent if Ruby had asked it, it was not Ruby asking the question.

"What do you mean?" Yang practically let out a purr that terrified him.

"Wait here." She rushed back to the main cafeteria and left the others to wonder what she was going to grab.

"Guys, I'm scared." They just laughed at him. When Yang returned she had a full salmon in her hands.

"What is that for!?" Travis was tempted to get up and run away by that point. She slammed it on the table and pointed at it.

"I want you to eat this like a dragon."

"Why!?" She shrugged and sat down.

"You said your ancestors were dragons and that you were also part dragon. So you can probably eat like one."

"But, I've never seen a dragon eat food before."

"Then make it up." Travis let out a sigh and looked at the salmon. He brought it closer and then sniffed it. When he picked up the freshness and how clean it was he almost tore it open like a wild animal right then and there. That was when it hit him. He just had to let his feral side out.

"You may want to take a step back." Everyone quickly did so and watched as Travis let out a growl and his teeth grew into fangs. He lowered himself to the fish and a reptilian tongue flicked out of his mouth and slid over his teeth. It went back into his mouth and then he stared at the fish.

He suddenly bit into it and tore a large chunk of meat from it and swallowed it whole. He repeated what he did a few more times. Then he bit the head of the fish and picked it up. He started to eat the whole fish, skeleton and all and everyone watched with disgust as he ate it and finished with an almost slurp from the tail. He licked his lips a few times before letting out a small belch.

"That was heavenly." He looked to the others and then back to the plate where the fish resided.

"It was gross wasn't it?" They all nodded and then Travis gave a grin.

"Want to know something worse?" They all shook their heads. He grinned before he started to look queasy and stood, clutching his stomach.

"Too bad." Some covered their ears, while others looked away as Travis threw up the fish.

"Can't believe I ate the damned thing whole and so fast too. What was I...Ugghh...thinking?" When he finished he returned to them and rested his head on the table. He looked at his scroll before standing.

"Have to go. I promised Oobleck I would meet with him to talk about Ylisse in a couple of minutes. Hopefully I can get some air while I walk there. Screw you Yang." She only gave a grin and a wink to him as he stumbled away. Everyone looked at the table, afraid to accidently look at the spot where he lost his lunch. Ester gave a chuckled before pushing her food away.

"I think it's safe to say that I've lost my appetite." Everyone else did the same as her and just decided to spend the rest of lunch conversing.

* * *

Blake was excited for the class. The moment she had arrived she had taken the bow off. This had not gone unnoticed by her team and the others around her but she could care less.

"Who's ready to learn some tactics!?" Everyone jumped when the loud voice boomed through the auditorium. Ruby stood excitedly and waved her hand around.

"Me!" Weiss reluctantly raised her hand but couldn't hide her smirk. Yang raised her hand and also Blake's causing the Faunus to grin at her childness. Everyone else on the class eventually rose their hands as well.

"Good, then you've come to the right class." They all heard and sound that was like foot steps but they were heavier and there was a scratching sound like a blade being dragged on the floor with it.

"Your first question is what do you do when faced with an unknown enemy and you have no choice but to fight it to the death?" What stepped on the stage scared everyone. A large scaled beast with horns, a large blade like tail and huge torn wings. Blake recognized it as Travis from yesterday but she was still shocked. Ruby on the other hand was terrified. It was the beast she had seen. She froze and just watched him.

"Is everyone going to stare at me or is someone going to answer the question?" Sun raised his hand and gave a hard grin.

"That's how you beat me. You're some kind of creepy monster thing!" Travis looked at him self and then grabbed his tail. He gave it a few twirls before frowning.

"It's the tail isn't it? Also, I'm a Drakaryn, not some creepy monster thing." Travis the went back and grabbed a chalk board and pulled it forward.

"What can you all tell me about strategy in the best way you can?" Ryan raised his hand and Travis pointed to him.

"Strategy is the way someone can go through doing something in a smart and effective matter while conserving something from food to metal or even people's lives." Travis nodded and drew a big circle on the board.

"Good Ryan. Now, who can tell me the best way to assault this circle?" Nora raised her hands.

"Hit it with a hammer!" Travis shook his head and then started to demonstrate.

"If you hit it you'll just bounce off." Fuego raised his hand casually.

"Burn it?" Travis once more shook his head.

"It's fire-proof." Neptune raised his hand and gave a confused look.

"Sir, what's the point of this question?"

"To test you creativity. Anyone else have an idea?" After a few seconds Ruby raised her hand and shyly said, "Attack from the middle?" Travis drew a smaller circle in the middle then drew arrows coming off.

"You mean like this?" She nodded.

"Ya, if it is strong from the front the don't attack from the front. I learned that when I tried to attack a Death Stalker up front." Travis nodded and then placed his hands behind his back.

"Does anyone know what my job in Ylisse's army was?" When nobody gave an answer he pointed to the smaller square.

"I was the one who led the inventive back assaults like this. Our strategist, Robin, would come up with these smart ideas and then I would lead the soldiers through it. Most of the ones we did were attacking large forts with hundred of men in them. There could be anywhere from six to about twenty of us. We won by attacking from inside. This, Blake, is why I have these hidden blades. Silent death from the shadows."

Everyone thought about what he said and then Yang raised her hand.

"Where there ever times when the plan didn't work?"

"Kinda. We had times where we knew even with out skills taking the fort would be impossible. So we crippled the crap out of it and then had the main army attack it. If you make it so hitting the circle with a hammer or fire will work very well then do that. Strategy is winning a war in the most underhanded way possible. Sounds mean and kinda dark but it's true."

Ruby looked closely at his wrists and saw the strange symbol on his left hand. She raised her hand and then pointed at it.

"Sir, what's that mark mean?" Travis looked at it before showing the whole class.

"This is the mark of the assassins, though it is modified because the ones who are assassins with me are Drakaryn just like me." Ruby rose her hand once more.

"What does it mean to be an assassin." She had never seen Travis with such a large grin before and he sat on the edge of the stage.

"An assassin is a term that has many meanings. The kind of assassin I am is one who fights to kill the corrupt and evil and protects the innocent from harm. But, their life is anything from easy. It is dangerous and painful, and the assassin doesn't always get a break or anything good from it. The reason I do it is to reward others in a sense. Fight and take the pain for others you know?" Ruby thought about it and started to have internal thoughts.

The rest of the class was basic questions on tactics and thoughts on how to win battles or even fights.

"Your goal for the week is to think with your team on how you could work together to take me down effectively and with as little injury to your team as possible. Next week you will put this to the test when you fight me. However well you thought about it will show when you fight me. It's also graded so don't mess up or put it off till the last second. A good strategist must think about every outcome in every situation. Dismissed!"

Everyone filed out and went to the cafeteria and started to talk about the class.

"Not going to lie, I actually like that class and I hate school." Everyone laughed at Yang's comment while Ruby sat in thought. Sun gave her a tap on the shoulder and whispered to her.

"You thinking about what he said with the assassins and whatnot?" Ruby nodded slowly and saw a few others looking at her and they all had this look about them that confused her.

"We are too. We want to talk to him about it. Want to join us?" Ruby looked at her food before nodding.

"Ya, let's do it."

* * *

They all stood outside the door and waited. Among them were Ruby, Ren, Velvet, Sun, Watcher, and Yris. The others had no idea what they were planning on doing and they wanted to keep it that way. Eventually Ruby opened the door and rushed in. Travis was at his desk and looked up.

"Umm... Ya?"

"We want to know more about the assassins!" Travis blinked a few times before sighing and motioning them all in and to make themselves comfortable.

"Where to begin? Well, long ago-"

* * *

Everyone listened as he finished the tale on the assassins and couldn't speak. Sun then rubbed his chin.

"So they fought these guys called the Templars who were all bad and stuff?" Travis nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Fortunately there were not any in Ylisse or things would have been very interesting. Why do you want to know so much about them?" Ren looked at the others before looking at Travis with a hard face.

"I think I speak for everyone when I saw we wish to learn how to be assassins." Travis got a sad face and shook his head.

"No, this life, it's not one I would wish for any of you to go through. Trust me. It sounds all glorious and such, it's one of the most painful things ever. Always surrounded by constant death. You would have to be ok with taking lives, lots of them without remorse." Most everyone except Ruby and Yris seemed ok with the thought of killing someone to keep people safe.

"Come on, teach us how to be assassins!"

"No, Sun. I couldn't do that unless I felt I really had to." Sun was about to object more when the PA system burst on.

 _"All students return to your dorms, we are picking up a disturbance around the school we believe to be Grimm and don't want anyone getting injured. Failure to comply will result in immediate expulsion."_ Travis looked at them before standing up.

"I'll take you back to your dorms. Don't want you getting in trouble. Come on." They began their walk back to the dorms when they heard a scream. They all turned to see a girl running towards them quickly.

"Help! There's some monster thing over there! It was attacking Jordi!" Travis turned to the students and pointed to the dorms.

"Get her over there and stay there! I'll be back." He then took off where the girl motioned and the students stood looking between each other.

"We're not listening are we?"

"Nope. Hey, can you get back to the dorms by yourself?" The girl nodded and then took off. They all sped after Travis getting their weapons ready. When they rounded the corner they froze at the sight. The very air was cold as death and slightly foggy. They saw Travis staring down a large man-like creature. Ruby let out a gasp.

"Risen." Travis drew his great sword and let out a roar before rushing the creature. The large Risen stood at eight feet easily and wielded a large two handed axe. It swung the axe down and Travis moved to the side and jumped up. He slashed the chest of the Risen and caused it to very slightly flinch. The Risen used it's other hand and punched Travis away who grunted when he hit the ground rolling.

He was up almost instantly and growled when he saw he barely damaged the Risen. He twirled the big sword till it rested in his left forearm.

"Round two." When the Risen swung horizontally at his head he flew forward under the blade and stabbed the Risen in the lower abdomen. The sword barely went in and he pulled away and dodged another swing that come towards him. When Travis got some distance he seemed to catch on fire and started to revert.

His legs bent to be like an animals and horns sprouted on his head. His face cracked and reshaped into a snout while his large wings and his tail came out. Travis let out a roar and rushed the Risen while Sickness' blade seemed to get longer and brighter. When the Risen swung Travis blocked the attack and shot a burst of fire into the face of the Risen.

It only fazed the Risen for a second until it reached forward and grabbed Travis' leg. It picked him up and slammed him on the ground several times. It held him upside down and they watched as he grabbed the flintlock pistol and fire into the head of the Risen, causing the head to whip back.

It dropped Travis who rolled to his feet and jumped back, dodging the swing that angered Risen threw at him. Travis started to reload his pistol when the Risen shoulder charged him, knocking him through a tree and to the ground. He started to get up when the Risen stomped on his back and raised the axe above his head, a growl and purple gas leaking from his mouth.

Sun moved first and made two copies that slammed into the face of the Risen, exploding in a bright light that managed to make the attack miss Travis' head. Sun started to fire into the Risen's head and watched as most of the rounds seemed to bounce off its head.

The Risen completely ignored Travis and started to charge Sun who panicked and jumped away from a swing.

"Help!" Everyone jumped and started to run at the beast. Ren kept his distance and started to shoot at the limbs of the Risen in hopes to cripple it. Ruby dashed around the Risen and slashed into the legs in a hope to bring it down. Velvet started to observe the Risen for a weakness while Watcher made her way behind it. Yris turned invisible and started to rush the Risen and slice into it with her giant axe.

The Risen was hardly fazed by their attacks and started to fight back. It could smell Yris so it grabbed her and threw her into Ruby. The Risen turned and kicked Watcher in her chest plate and knocker her away. The Risen turned to Ren and Sun who stopped firing and just gulped.

The Risen started to rush them when Velvet jumped on its back and kicked it in the neck, causing the Risen to shriek in pain and thrash around and knock her away. Then everyone understood.

"Just like the circle! Get the neck! Stop hitting up front!" Ruby's words rang out and everyone nodded and began rushing the Risen.

"Strength in numbers asshole!" The Risen swung at Sun who gave the taunt though it was part of his plan so the others could get close. Ren gave a quick slash to the neck that mostly broke the armor around it. The others were able to hurt it much more thought it was still fighting like a wild animal. There was a roar and Travis came down from above with Sweet Sickness in its true form and sliced the left arm off.

The Risen looked at the stump before changing its grip on the axe and swinging it into Travis, knocking him away and into a wall.

"Damn, does this thing ever give up!?" Travis started to cough as he rose to his feet and shook his head.

"No, they don't give up until they die. So kill it." They all nodded and started to move in again. Sun decided to attack from above and slammed him full staff into the head of the Risen, dazing it slightly. The others started to slice the neck until the Risen fell to a knee. When it looked up Travis stood in front of it with his red eyes glaring at the beast.

It swung at him only to have the axe defected to the ground. Travis reversed the grip so he held the sword backwards. He spun and slashed up on the chest of the Risen making a small hole in the armor. He the stabbed the sword into the whole and pushed down. The Risen growled and looked down before starting to stand up again.

"No you don't!" Travis pulled his sword out and spun before slicing the head off the Risen. He then grabbed his boot knife and threw it into the air-born head and pinned it to a tree. After a few seconds the Risen started to turn into nothing and then everyone started to calm down. Travis grabbed his knife and put his weapons away. He looked to the others who were smiling and waiting for him to speak. The lost their grins when they saw the look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have died! I told you to take the girl back to the dorms didn't I!?" They all nodded and braced for more.

"That Risen was probably the strongest I have ever seen and you all thought it would be a good idea to fight it!?" They all shrugged and gave Travis an, "Eh." Travis rubbed his face and groaned.

"I should have you all get expelled for what you did." They all froze. Would he really do that?

"But, you showed bravery and grace under pressure. Something most assassins never have. Which is why I thank you." They looked to see Travis smiling at them. He then scratched his eye and looked at them.

"So, you wanted to be trained in the art of the assassins, eh?" They all nodded.

"Very well." They started to get excited when he held his hand up.

"But you can't tell anyone. For their sake and your own. Understood?" They all nodded and then Travis placed his closed fist to his chest and gave a bow.

"Welcome to the brotherhood then."

 **Sorry for the delay guys. Really I am. And yes these people will be trained to be assassin. The people being trained are Ruby from RWBY, Ren from JNPR, Velvet from CFVY, Sun from SSSN, Yris from GREY, and Poppy/Watcher from MRFP. They will have some cool shit that they will be getting later on. Possibly next chapter.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is when we will get another interesting character added to the roster. He has already been seen but it will become official next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate how long these chapters are because I love making them hella long.**

 **Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all, if you have any questions then ask me through PM. I don't check the reviews too often and even if I do I don't always answer them because I tend to glance over reviews. Sorry. Also! My buddy JBUBU (My favorite Author on this site) has started the second part of his awesome series called Beacon's Hidden Academy. If you haven't heard of it or read it then I highly suggest you do. It's bomb and super well written.**

 **Alright, I'll shush now. Peace!**


	4. Assistant Teacher

**So delays much? I wanted to write other stuff and improve my writing a lot more before writing this. Not saying the others were bad! They just aren't as good as they could have been. Ya know? Now I'm super confident in my abilities. So hopefully it is better, ya know? We'll see then, won't we?**

 **Here we go for all you who have been waiting for the next chapter, or haven't been waiting in which case I say... Hiiiii! Now then. I'm liking the feed back I've been getting except for one guy. He asked why we didn't know about some of the characters and I said it was a cross over with backgrounds in different stories and that only seemed to confuse him more. Some people are just dumb. Whatever. I don't care.**

 **I did get a bunch of songs from my favorite dubstep artist, Zomboy and can't stop listening to them. Especially Immunity and Pirate Hooker. Anyways, let's get started!**

Grayson grabbed the last box and carried it to the forges where he saw Grahm. He set the box down and walked up to his friend.

"That's the last box. Are you excited?" Grahm turned and started to shake Grayson.

"Are you serious?! The head master of Beacon wants me to be the forgemaster here. Of course I'm excited! Thanks for telling him about me." Grayson just smiled to his friend and went to some boxes.

"Did you bring your tank? Or what's been built of it, I suppose would be more accurate."

"Yup. I just took some of it apart and put it in boxes. Now that I have a good forge I should be able to make it faster and better then I planned on. Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Grayson chuckled and started to help him unpack the things in the boxes. He looked out the window and started to wonder what Ruby was doing. Being her guardian meant he was almost always worried about her and her safety. He eventually decided she was fine as long as she stayed on campus.

* * *

They started to run across the roofs and take in everything at once. They were all trying to stay as close to Travis as possible but found it difficult to keep up with the Drakaryn at times.

"Take in all your surroundings and then act depending on what you see. When in a life or death situation the enemy with neither wait nor help you find what you need to find or allow you to do what you need to do. So just do it and move on. Unless you have to, I would recommend avoiding conflict." They heard him call back to them as they moved.

For some of them it was easy to move around either because they had already done so or because they were able to use their semblance to do so. For some of the others it was a lot harder. Eventually they came to a stop and waited. Some were barely fazed while others had a slight sweat. Then there were some who were barely able to stand.

"Alright, there's our target." Everyone turned to see a Faunus man walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Why him?" Travis turned and pointed at the group.

"He works for the White Fang and is going to lead us to their hideout and we're going to sneak in and take them out silently. When we get there I will have some gifts for you all. No, it's not cake or cookies." Ruby visibly wilted down but quickly recovered.

"Our goal is to avoid being seen while keeping him in our line of sight." They all looked down and saw their target had almost rounded the corner.

"Let's move. I'm not going to tell you where to go. You just need to decide where you want to go and to do that. Copy?" They all nodded to their teacher and watched as he jumped off the building and practically disappeared in the crowd below.

"Sun, you're the best climber so you stay on the roof while we head to the ground and follow from different angles." Before they broke off Watcher raised her hand.

"I should stay on the roof to track him with my increased senses because they'll get jumbled up down there. I'll take left roof tops and Sun can take right." Ruby gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan... Where'd he go?" They all turned to see that there target was gone. Ren face palmed and hopped off the building.

"Split up and find him. He can't have gotten far. Keep in touch with your scrolls." Everyone split off while Travis watched from a far roof with a smile on his face.

"They have a ways to go but do show promise. This should be fun." He seemed to disappear from the rooftop and all existence. Ruby rounded a corner and almost walked right into her target who was at as shop talking to the owner. She kept walking but kept her head down. She noticed how when she got near them their voices dropped.

When she rounded another corner she looked back and saw him walking away from the shop owner. Ruby pulled out her scroll and dialed the others.

"Got him. I'll send out a ping." She tapped the locater on her scroll and started to follow her target. She made sure to stay far away and not looked right at him. She felt a tap next to her and saw Yris looking up at her with a smile. Ruby looked to the rooftops to the left and saw Watcher and guessed Sun was on the ones to her right. She looked across the street and saw Ren with his hands casually in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. She then looked at the man and saw Velvet walking towards him.

They collided and she fell. The man helped her up and started to speak to her quietly. Ruby smirked and knew what Velvet was doing. She stopped and started to talk to Yris about school while she just talked right back. After a few seconds Velvet nodded to the man and walked away. As she walked past them she whispered, "Got it." They rounded the corner and waited for the others.

Sun jumped down next to them while Ren walked over to them and Watcher jogged over. After a few seconds they heard a clicking noise and looked up to see Travis motioning them up. There was a ladder that they climbed up and sat around on the roof. Travis looked between them and smiled.

"Well done in saving it. Like I said, they won't wait for you. Velvet, well done using your Faunus traits to get close to him. Get anything good?" She nodded and held up her scroll.

"I learned how to hack into other devices a while ago from one of my friends so I just got close and struck up conversation and let my scroll do the rest. I have everything." Travis gave a smirk and a clap.

"Nice job. Now we wait until nightfall, when we have the advantage." Ren shook his head.

"They're Faunus though, they can see in the dark." Travis gave a toothy grin and pulled up his mask.

"If you move with the shadows and deliberately then they will not see you." He then pulled the mask down and motioned for them to follow him.

"I have some things for you guys. You'll need them for tonight." He led them back to Beacon and into his classroom where he locked the door and walked to the center of the stage.

"Assassins are people of the shadows, warriors of the night. So, you may as well look and fight the part, eh?" He pointed to some boxes and smiled.

"Had those special ordered. The weapons from Grayson's friend Grahm and the other things in there I had made at a nearby fabric place. I think you'll like them." They all went up to their boxes that had their names on them and opened them. On top of some folded clothes there sat two hidden blades, resting side by side. They all took them and looked them over before pulling back their sleeves and placing the devices on their arms. When they were locked in they all flicked their wrists back and started to cheer as the blades of death slid out silently.

They then turned their attention to the clothes. While it only consisted of a coat it was ones that were very different from what they were used to wearing. Watcher pulled out a dark blue one that had numerous black stripes running along it that had the back trailing down to her knees in the back. The hood was still blue but had the black lines waving up until they reached the beak of the hood.

Velvet's was a dark brown coat that was not very long and only went down to her mid thigh and split into two almost ribbons that went further down to her feet. It had golden markings that slowly rose up the coat until coming to the hood where they ended at the pointed beak of the hood.

Sun's was a large and heavy looking golden yellow coat that had the front cut down so the top of his chest was barely visible. Travis knew he liked to show off his abs so he decided to allow a little leniency with Sun's. He had gray swirls that ran up from the bottom of the coat that was at his mid calf. The shoulders had a leather strap that was tied over them and hung down his arms just above his elbow that swung slightly. The grey swirls met just before his hood and made a large grey swirl that ran up the center of his hood until it got smaller and faded into the beak.

Yris' orange coat was short much like Velvet's, but the collar, right below the hood had two white ribbons that crisscrossed down her back until they reached her hips where they split off and hung down to her mid calf. Her secondary color was both white and black that matched the design of fur on a fox's, working up her body in graceful curves and weaves that ended at the beak of her hood.

Ren's was a dark green that had pink markings that ran up the sides and his sleeve until they piled together at the base of the hood and traced along the outside of his hoot until meeting at the beak. His sleeves also got larger at the wrists to have more room for his guns and he had a black holster that crossed over his chest and wrapped around his back.

Finally Ruby looked at hers and admired the color and design. The dark crimson red coat looked almost like her cloak from a distance or if one was not paying attention, but she saw black markings that looked almost cybernetic that ran up the back and to the hood where they all converged at the beak. It almost looked like a mix between her cloak and a coat, being much longer than everyone else's coats, looking like it could drag on the ground behind her. She looked at the button on the top and saw it was a flaming rose that looked exactly like her symbol.

She turned her attention to the bottom of the back where it had words in a strange language written. They were black and fairly obvious if one looked down. She took off her cloak and put the coat on and smiled as she felt it wrap around her like it had been with her since she was born. She looked to Travis who was wearing a proud grin and had his hands behind his back. Ruby pointed at the words that drug behind her.

"What does it mean?"

"Thus Kindly, I Scatter." Ruby looked back at the words and gave a weak grin.

"I hope I wasn't crossing any lines by doing that." Ruby looked to him and then hugged him.

"It's perfect." He returned the hug and chuckled.

"Good, cost me all my freaking money." Travis turned to them and then pointed to their hidden blades.

"Every single one of you has some special function that your blades can use that make them special. I didn't give everyone each ability because the blades would get too heavy... and expensive. Ruby's has a gun attached to each one. These are not silenced. Ren's allow him to channel his aura into them for more damage if he has to fight with them. He can stab someone and use his aura to cause lots of internal damage.

Yris' can send out sound waves that can fool people into thinking she's somewhere else. Give it a try." The fox Faunus turned and aimed her blades at a wall. She pressed the buttons of the side and watched as a brief orange flash came off the blades before they heard a whistle come from the far wall where she was aiming.

"Cool." Travis smiled and then turned to the others.

"Sun's can allow him to almost become like the shadows he makes, so he can actually do small explosions and turn ethereal and have all weapons and bullets pass through him harmlessly. However, you cannot fight back in this state and it will tire you out immensely. So, be careful with it." Sun looked at his before tapping the button, causing him to turn into an almost hologram that the others barely saw.

"Sweet!"

"Velvet's has a built in poison shooter and poison applicator. If she finds a deadly plant she can grind it up and put it in her gauntlets and it will instantly apply it to her darts. The poison she uses is dependent on her choosing. If she wants to put people to sleep then she can. If she wants to kill them then she also can. Her choice." Velvet looked at hers and saw it already had poison loaded.

"I put a deadly poison in there from some Nightshade berries. If you want to switch it out then push the button under the indicator to eject the cartridge and then load a new one. Your belt has several already waiting for you and labeled. Just, don't mix them up please. That could be bad." The rabbit Faunus let out an uneasy chuckle and then shot a dart into the wall. She only gave a grin as she did this.

"Finally, Watcher, yours has the ability to detect movement, heat, and aura in the surrounding area and will work in tandem with your semblance. Meaning you can hear and sense more then before. The odds of something sneaking up on you are near zero." Once they all finished practicing with their blades Travis looked at his scroll.

"Let's move. Time to knock some skulls, in a stealthy manner." They chuckled at him and made sure their coats were fine. When they stepped outside into the night Travis raised his mask while the others put their hoods on, making their faces seemingly disappear. Travis motioned forward and they disappeared into the night. But not unknowingly.

Blake rubbed her chin in thought as she watched the shadows head towards Vale.

"Where are they going?"

* * *

Wolf watched Blake as she sat in her window. He had seen the group of assassins leave and didn't interfere. Travis was there and he had found a sort of respect for the strange man. Then he saw Blake move. She hopped out of the window and into the forest. He started to formulate his plan. He didn't want to prematurely attack and risk being destroyed again. No, he would catch her when she was unawares and then he would kill her.

"Soon, your blood will rest on my blade, Belladonna. Very soon."

* * *

They jumped from roof to roof again, but they were too excited to be worried about being tired like they had the few hours ago. They were on a mission and things were going to be very intense. They had been trained in how to use a hidden blade in basic takedowns and had faith that they could take down their targets successfully, as long as nothing was distracting them from what they were doing. Velvet was in front, using her scroll with the hacked information to find the place.

They found it to be a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Sun groaned and shook his head.

"Why is it always the warehouses?" Travis pointed to the building and spoke quietly.

"There are very few ways in, and fewer still to escape out of. Easy to defend and nobody is going to question a warehouse. Would you?" Sun rolled his head in thought before shaking it.

"Guess not. So what's the plan?" Travis studied the area before pointing to the far side.

"There's a back door that's sure to have weak resistance. We can get in there easy. Just follow me, stay quiet and get ready for anything." They slowly crept through the darkness surrounding the premise and just watched. It seemed as if no one was present and that almost worried them. They reached the back door and Travis saw a small hole that was currently close.

"Watch this. Always do the annoying to get your enemy off guard, then you strike." Before they could question their master he walked up to the door and hid to the side with the hinges. He knocked and moved into the shadows. The small hole opened and they saw the mask of a White Fang member.

"Hello?" After a few seconds there was a grunt and the hole closed. Travis looked to his students and gave a thumbs up. He then knocked once more and did the same. The hole opened and the Fang member growled.

"What the hell!?" He closed the hole rather forcefully and Travis chuckled quietly to himself. He knocked once more and hid in the shadows. The door flung open and a White Fang member stepped out with his gun in his hands.

"Who's there!?" Travis crept out from behind the opened door and tapped the left shoulder of the guard. He moved to the right side quickly and the guard looked to see nothing. When he turned to the right Travis grabbed his gun and pulled it out of his hands while spinning and taking the relinquished gun and slamming it into the man's face.

Travis checked the man's pulse and silently slipped his blade into the man's neck. He dragged the body and gun away and motioned the others forward.

"That wasn't such a chore now was it?" They shook their heads, then Watcher shook her head.

"Did you really have to mess with him that much though?" Travis rubbed his chin before nodding.

"Yup." They moved into the warehouse, sticking to the roofs and the shadows. They were surprised that the White Fang members below hadn't seen them yet. Travis faced them and pointed to two snipers on the far side of the room. He then pointed at Velvet and Ren. They nodded, creeping forward to their targets. When they were above the snipers Velvet was to the right and Ren the left.

They looked at each other before Ren jumped down, crushing the man under him and inserting the blade to the man's neck. When the second looked over he was quickly silenced when Velvet landed on him as well. She inserted her blade, though she gave a small twist as well, the flesh being easily torn away. They looked back, seeing everyone creeping along the rafters, except Travis, who had jumped down behind some boxes, using his wings to slow his fall so he made no noise.

They saw him crouched behind waist height boxes, a guard leaning against the other side, his back to Travis and none the wiser. Travis reached over, stabbing both blades into the man's back and then pulling him over. Travis clicked a few seconds later, the group moving on.

Ruby saw a man approaching Travis' position and had a good chance of compromising him. She hooked her scythe around a beam, spinning so when she got low she flew off the beam, slamming into the man with her left blade out. The metal cut into his throat, small splatters of blood hitting the floor. Travis gave a appreciative nod to her before throwing his knife towards her. The blade went right past her head, hitting a man behind her who had just started to raise his weapon.

He walked past her, pushing her down gently. He grabbed his knife, returning it to the sheathe on his leg. He motioned her to follow, telling the others above him to stay ready to help. The main thing Travis hated about not having the high ground, he couldn't see enemies approaching. It was a very vulnerable feeling. One he never enjoyed.

He saw three men talking to each other, none noticing the Drakaryn as he stalked them from the shadows. He looked up, motioning to Sun. The Faunus nodded slowly. Travis gave a sign to Ruby, then pointed right. She nodded, moving around the right side of the shadows. When they were ready Travis walked forward, the White Fang not noticing him until he was right on them.

He stuck his right hidden blade into the left man, turning and kicking the man to his left back, right into Ruby, when she stabbed him in the back, twisting and pulling him into the shadows. Travis threw his head back, head butting the man backwards. As he recovered, Sun landed on him, the blades piercing the neck as they had done multiple times already.

They all hopped down when they saw the area was clear of hostiles. Travis nodded to them, his arms over his chest but a smile showing through his mask. There was movement, the group drawing their weapons. When they saw who it was Travis could only let out a, "Oh shit." Blake.

"What are you doing!?" Travis signed to them, all of them whistling and keeping their heads down.

"Well, me and my posse were just killing White Fang." Then Sun had the bright idea to open his mouth.

"You don't know us." Travis slowly turned his head to gaze at his pupil.

"What?" Travis shook his head.

"Shut up." He turned his attention back to Blake, fury in her eyes.

"This isn't what you think." She stepped forward, her voice now raised.

"Then what is it!? You're turning them into killers! After everything you told me! You're tricking them." Travis lowered his head, his voice still not serious.

"Technically, they asked me. Didn't you ask-"

"Quiet!"

"Ok." Travis knew that when a women was angry, you shut your mouth and listened. He had learned from Emmeryn plenty well. Blake was certainly no different.

"I don't care what they said! You should have said no!"

"I did say no. But they showed me that they had the courage to become Assassins. So, now I'm tutoring them." Blake growled, turning away before spinning and pointing at him.

"You're psychotic! Teaching children how to kill without remorse! who does that!?" Travis held back a snicker.

"Isn't that what Beacon's doing?" Blake was not amused, thought the Assassins in training were slightly giggling. Blake shook her head, raising her hands up in surrender.

"I'll just go ask what Ozpin thinks of this. He needs to know everything you're doing." She left. The group looking between each other for a few seconds.

"I think I'm in trouble." Ren shook his head at Travis' choice of words.

"I think we're all in trouble." Travis nodded his head slowly.

"Yaaaaaaa." They started to leave when there was a scream.

"That was Blake. Did we miss any White Fang?" Travis was already running outside, his great sword drawn.

"Doesn't matter! Move it!"

* * *

Blake rushed out, tugging at her bow. She got it off, looking at it angrily, before throwing it.

"Liar." She started to leave when she stopped. She walked back to the bow, kneeling down and looking at it. She knew why he was doing what he did, but she couldn't just accept what he was doing.

"Greeting, Belladonna." She turned quickly, drawing her sword. She gasped at what she saw. It was the cyborg wolf that had come to the school those weeks ago and caused problems. But it looked just like the one from the train.

"Have we met?" The wolf had a screen appear in front of him, a video playing. It was a video of the train when Blake was fighting the wolf. Her suspicions were confirmed, and now it was back.

"You have been deemed dangerous, not just by me, but by many others who have seen what you've done. So now, I am here to kill you." The screen faded when Blake ended the fight by slicing the wolf in half, the feed cutting out as she walked away.

The tail went to the wolf's back, a large chainsaw coming out of it. Blake settled into her stance. She had beat this thing once, she could do it again. The wolf chuckled, it's mouth cracking and a red light starting to slowly flash.

"If you think I was going to fight you on the same accords as before, you are sorely mistaken. Allow me to show you why I am called Blade Wolf." The light stopped flashing, when an ear piercing sound whistled out, causing Blake's Faunus hearing to betray her. She only did what she could in the intense pain. she screamed.

* * *

When Travis exited the building he saw something that only caused him confusion. Wolf, sending out high frequency sounds and stalking towards Blake, his chainsaw cutting through the ground behind him in a taunting manner. Wolf raised the chainsaw, bringing it down when it was stopped by a great sword he had seen before. Before he could react he had a scaled fist slam into his head, knocking him away where he slid for a second and then flipped to his feet. He held his chainsaw above him, now ready.

"Get out of my way, Travis. I have to kill her. She's dangerous." Travis held his sword by his right leg, the blade cackling with electricity.

"I can't. She's not dangerous." Wolf played the video, hoping to have some sense put into Travis' head. Travis merely chuckled.

"That was the day she left the White Fang, Wolf. She's not one of them anymore. I promise, she's not dangerous... Except to the Grimm." Wolf growled to the Drakaryn, the ancient warrior tensing up.

"My mission is to kill her! If you will not get out of my way, I will move you by force." Travis felt his students behind him, turning his head slightly so he could still see Wolf, but would be able to speak to them.

"Get her out of here. All of you." Ruby was going to argue when Travis swiped his left arm.

"No, Ruby. He could kill all of you very easily, and I can't risk that. Now go! Before I make you!" Sun and Velvet helped Blake to her feet and started to drag her away, the others defensively watching in case the wolf rushed them. After a few minutes, Travis planted his sword in the ground, placing his left hand in his pocket.

"I don't want to fight you, Wolf." Wolf was silent, before revving up his chainsaw.

"Unfortunately, I really want to fight you. You let my target get away. That makes you the enemy." Travis pulled his sword out of the ground, the blade once more letting out electric shocks.

"Don't make me kill you." Wolf stabbed the chainsaw into the ground in front of him to the left, cutting an arc in front of him, his red glowing eyes watching Travis with a sort of primal vengeance. Wolf pulled the chainsaw out, when a call came.

* * *

"Wolf! Be careful! He's incredibly powerful and fast! You were designed to fight people who were human, not whatever he is.

"Sunny, I have to fight him, and get to Blake. I will try to beat him into submission and move on. I cannot waste time here. The tracker I placed on Blake when Travis blocked my attack shows they will be to Beacon in a few minutes. I have to time to spare here." Sunny frowned, then nodded solemnly.

"Alright, but you be careful, you hear?" Wolf chuckled.

"As you wish." He prepared himself for the fight, one that could very well kill him if he wasn't careful.

* * *

 **(Song: I'm My Own Master Now)**

Wolf let out a deafening howl, not fazing the Drakaryn who let out a roar as he slightly reverted. Wolf rushed him, deciding speed would be his best advantage. He swung up in a spinning backflip, Travis blocking it with Sweet Sickness. He immediately struck out with a punch, hitting Wolf's back mid flip. Wolf slid along the ground on his feet, looking up to see Travis rushing him, sword above his head.

Wolf jumped back, the force blasting into the ground and sending out a shockwave that sent him towards a building. Wolf planted his feet on the wall, shooting blades from his tail. Travis blocked the first with his left arm, hardening his head and using that to slam the second away. When the third, fourth and fifth came he used his sword as a shield by turning the massive weapons sideways and spinning it.

Wolf leapt on him, bringing him to the ground. He tried to stab Travis in the head, missing by a few inches and then being pushed to his back. Travis jumped onto him, pinning him with the flat edge of the sword on Wolf's neck.

"Yield!" Wolf rolled back, flipping Travis over him, then kicking him with his powerful hind legs to he flew into the warehouse, smashing through the wall. Wolf was about to leave when a chain flew and wrapped around his back left leg.

"Get over here!" Wolf was flung towards the warehouse, slamming into another wall. He was spun around, smashing through crates, shelves and other walls. He was taking almost not damage, but was having a hard time freeing himself. He couldn't cut through the chain, it was too hard. So he had to resort to twisting out of it. When he was loose he flew through the air, using his agility to maneuver off multiple boxes and shelves before lowering himself to the ground.

He growled at Travis, throwing multiple blades. The Assassin dodged them, even catching the last one out of the air and throwing it back.

"Give up already, dammit!" Wolf shot a flashbang out of his back, the light blinding Travis long enough for Wolf to hit his saw into Travis' left shoulder. The Drakaryn let out a roar of pain, grabbing the tail and pulling it and the saw away. He then swung Wolf over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Wolf felt slight damage to his internal systems from that blow. Then Travis did it again, but faster and harder.

The Drakaryn dropped his sword, using both hands to slam Wolf into the ground a third time. Wolf was loosing connection to his allies, meaning the blows were damaging his relatively weak comms system. But he saw his tail was being pulled to where it was damaging his rear body systems. Wolf waited until the fourth swing, lengthening his tail and landing on his feet.

He pulled Travis to him, the Drakaryn stunned. When he got close, Wolf used both hind legs to kick him outside the warehouse again. Wolf saw that Blake was almost back to Beacon now. He was almost out of time and his systems were damaged. They would repair themselves with time, but he knew too many big hits like that and he was done. He grabbed his saw, making to move out when he turned, seeing Travis back in the warehouse, his sword back in his hands.

The middle of the blade split, then a beam of energy shot forward, turning Sweet Sickness into it's true form. Wolf knew the power from both Travis and the energy in that blade could sever him in half very easily. Wolf changed to be more defensive in his fighting now. He knew one mess up and it would be a reenactment of him and Blake on the train. he knew he couldn't just run either, or Travis would capitalize on him showing his weaker flank, finishing him even faster.

Wolf waited, not in any rush, seeing as Blake had made it back to Beacon. He had missed his chance, and would have to suffer for it. Travis let his draconic tongue roll lazily over his teeth, a demonic hiss leaving his teeth. Wolf knew he shouldn't be able to feel fear, but he felt a small amount of it.

Travis ran forward, sword held backwards as he jumped high into the air. Wolf jumped after him. Travis swung up, Wolf narrowly dancing away. He kicked Travis higher, the force enough to separate the Drakaryn from his sword. Wolf rolled when he hit the ground, jumping back up and slowing time with Blade Mode. He started to slash into Travis, sho had placed his arms in front of him defensively, his legs tucked in to protect his lower body.

Wolf finished by kicking him away after what felt like a hundred slices. He was surprised when mid back flip Travis opened up, his wings stretching out and catching the wind to stop him. With one flap he was back to Wolf, using his right hand to grab the Wolf's throat, the other to grab the tail and stop any attacks from the chainsaw.

Travis spun them both, flying down quickly, slamming Wolf into the ground. The cyborg let out a pained howl, sensing multiple system failures and breaches in his armor. He struggled to stand, his right hind leg was bent incorrectly. He fell to his chest, raising his head to see Travis over him, through his cracked visor. Travis had his energy sword pointed at Wolf's head.

Travis spun it above his head, ending with the Blade held pointed down and ready to stab Wolf. Wolf sent out one last line.

"I love you Sunny." Travis lowered the blade, striking what he was aiming for. The ground to the right of Wolf. Wolf was surprised at this, unsure what to do. The beam on the sword faded and it returned to normal, then was sheathed on Travis' back. The Drakaryn knelt next to the wolf, checking him over.

"Sorry, didn't mean to break you that much. Just enough to stop you." Travis was silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"You may not see that Blake has changed right now, but she has. Sure she can be... Blake-y, but she's a good girl. So I will let you go if you promise not to attack her, or any of my students." Travis stood, hand resting on the handle of his sword.

"Deal?" Wolf growled in anger, but nodded. Travis returned the nod, starting to leave. Wolf called out to him, the Assassin turning.

"Were you trying?" Travis lowered his head.

"Do you want the truth?" Wolf nodded, needing to know if he even had a chance. Travis reverted even more than he had in the battle.

"No. Keep this lesson close. It will only serve to help you." Then he left, leaving Wolf to his thoughts as his nanites started to repair his body.

"What if I was wrong? If I had killed her and she is truly innocent?" He looked up where Travis had been.

"I suppose I should thank you the next time I see you, then."

* * *

Blake was feeling better, the assault on her ears had caused her tremendous pain and gave her temporary deafness as a side effect. But she was better now, thanks to Travis. She went to his classroom, her hearing still slightly out of tune. She knocked, hearing a murmuring. She peeked her head in, seeing Travis grading papers. He motioned her forward. She sat, watching as he read the papers, then gave them their grade. She smiled at the large stack of papers that belonged to Yris.

"Feeling better?" Blake snapped up to him, nodding quickly.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." Travis smirked, putting a grade on the paper.

"Good. Anything you need?" She blinked a few times before bluntly saying what she had to.

"I'm not telling Ozpin about you training the others as Assassins." Travis started to laugh, the doubled over so he was on the desk laughing. Blake leaned back in surprise, unsure what to do.

"Sir?" He straightened up, wiping away a tear.

"You really did think I would have told Ozpin what I was going to do with his students huh? that's why I never was worried when you said you were going to go to him. He knew the whole time. This is his school, his students. If I want to do something, I am asking him first. He said as long as the students wanted to, they could do whatever they wanted. He just couldn't be held responsible. In other words, we're just random vigilantes."

Blake was speechless at first, then it settled in. Figures Ozpin would so something like that. She just sighed, then gave a him a dark glare.

"You just make sure nothing happens to them." Travis nodded to her, playful smile still on his face.

"You can bet your life on it. Speaking of your life, you don't have to worry about Wolf anymore." Blake recoiled in surprise.

"You killed him that easily?" Travis shook his head.

"I just subdued him. Unlike most enemies I have fought over the years, I knew he could be convinced you weren't dangerous. In fact, he's watching you from the window right now. Wave to him." She turned, seeing the Wolf watching her. She gave a weak wave, which the wolf growled to and looked away. He then disappeared.

"What's he doing on campus?" Travis chuckled.

"He needed a safe place to recuperate after the ass kicking I gave him. I asked Ozpin, he said yes, so now he's here. As long as he doesn't get seen or cause problems. He just stays in this auditorium. He'll be 'joining' class with you guys. I think he's just butt hurt I beat him without trying." Blake couldn't help but laugh at her teacher/peer.

"Now then, I'm sure the others want to see you. Besides, grading tests in pretty boring. I'm sure you could get a lot more done." Blake nodded, standing and thanking him once more. Travis on smiled and said, "You'd do the same for me." She smiled at him and left.

* * *

"So, you two have seen the shadows here, and know it's going to get worse?"

"I have seen them, but they are unfamiliar to me. But yes, they seem like they will only get worse."

"Trust me, if we don't start preparing these kids, for real, not playful little dance sessions you call sparring, they will be consumed. Simple as that. I can't sugar coat it."

"... Hmm... I want him to be admitted as your assistant teacher."

"What!?"

"With all due respect, Sir, the only interaction the students have had with me was when I tried to kill Ms. Belladonna. I hardly think they'll be trusting me anytime soon."

"Which is why we must get you to meet them now, and not later when you will be needed to work with them most. Will you do it?"

"As long as you promise I will not be anyone's puppet. You must not tell Ironwood about me, or Mr. Schnee. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly. Welcome to Beacon, Mister Wolf." The cybernetic wolf bowed his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

After Blake left Travis frowned. Wolf landed next to him, looking to the door as well. Travis sighed sadly.

"I feel bad about lying to her, but I have to." Wolf nodded slowly. He then stretched, jumping onto the desk and reading the paper Travis had given an A on.

"This paper is horribly written! Whoever this Sun Wukong is, he's a dunce." Travis glared at the wolf.

"I grade on effort and the thought, not how well they write." Wolf stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Stupid." Travis growled, slightly reverting.

"Want to go to round two? Argue against how I teach again. If you get your own class you can be an ass to them. Remember what the Wizard of Oz said? You are my Assistant! I own you!" Wolf howled, reaching for his chainsaw.

"I'm my own master now!" Travis reached for Sickness, shaking his head.

"Did you really just say that, dude?"

 **And there we go, ladies and gentlemen! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I did. Who knew I could write so much in so little time? I didn't. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	5. The Demons

**We'll be getting a little bit more of Travis' past in this chapter, when he uses some of his powers in tandem with a certain Heiress.**

Travis sorted the papers on his desk, feeling the metallic gaze of Wolf on his back.

"Yes, Tin Can?" Wolf growled at him.

"What are you going to do today?" Travis gave a demonic grin that even scared Wolf.

"Well, I gave them all a team assignment to figure out a strategy to beat me. I gave them a week, and that week is up. Now the fun begins." Wolf stared at him before standing and making his way to the open window.

"Just don't kill them. If they're as important as you say than we don't need them dying." Travis scoffed, leaning back in his chair and swinging his feet onto his desk.

"I won't kill them. Maiming maybe. They'll heal. Besides, I think I know how to do CPR. Those dramas I watched back home can be useful for something... Probably." He turned, seeing the Wolf already gone. Travis shook his head, looking straight up.

"Just like Gaius." He felt his thoughts drifting off to his home. His second home, where he felt he belonged.

"Emm... I'll find a way back. I swear." He heard someone clearing their throat. He turned, seeing Weiss staring at him, both confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"Is she someone you cared about from back home?" Travis nodded, holding up his left hand where a gold ring with a symbol similar to the tear shaped one of his right hand was.

"Wife. I left to save her and my kids. Some father and husband I turned out to be." Weiss sat in her chair, thinking about what she had briefly heard.

"At least you did something for them. Not all fathers can say that, in that quantity. Though I still find your story a little farfetched." Travis chuckled, then got an idea.

"What if I showed you?" Weiss didn't know what he meant by that. She shrugged.

"I suppose, but how are you going to do that?" Travis pulled out the light blue book with the tear symbol on it.

"I can use my Tome of Naga and see if I can send your spirit back in time. Naga did it before with the kids, so I should be able to move your soul and allow you to watch. Sound good?" Weiss didn't like the plan, but if this was her chance to figure out more about this man, than she would take it.

"Fine. We still have a half an hour before class starts." She took the chair across from his desk, watching as her teacher opened the book and held it with his right hand. He ran his left across the pages, Weiss gasping when the started to glow with a vibrant light. She then watched as scales formed on Travis and he took his Drakaryn form. He slowly moved his hand forward, pointing it at her, the light slowly flowing into her.

She felt tired, leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes, wondering what could be happening. The world around her went dark, shadows started to bend and swirl around her. There were quiet whispers, but Weiss could tell they were not friendly. She saw a silhouette of Travis, the Drakaryn walking with his hands in his pockets as his shadow walked away. She started after him, calling out to him.

"Wait up!" She could hear him singing something, but couldn't tell what it was. A wall of shadows formed in front of her, blocking her view of the Drakaryn.

"Drat. What's going on? This isn't anything like what he told me about."

 _"You haven't earned your way in yet. You must earn my trust, and then my respect. But you must avoid the demons of my past... They are searching for you, Weiss. They are everywhere. Do not let them see you."_ Weiss walked forward, still only seeing the shadows around her. Then everything started to form into buildings. She noted the older style of them, confused even further. She saw a large group of people wearing older styled clothes, women in dresses, and men in tunics, in a square buying and selling things.

She approached the first person she saw.

"Excuse me. I'm not sure where I am. Can you help me?" The person didn't look at her, causing Weiss to scowl slightly. She decided a tap on the shoulder wouldn't hurt anyone. She did so, and watched in horror as her finger fazed through him. She backed away, starting to panic when someone walked through her, causing her to lose her breath. She looked around, on the verge of screaming.

"What's happening!?"

 _"You're in one of my first memories of my time in my home. Welcome to South Town, a secluded little place on the southern part of the Hallidom of Ylisse. Unfortunately, they're right by the border of our violent neighbor, Plegia. They have been sending in groups of men dressed as bandits to start fights with us. And it's been working too. This has been my second day in Ylisse. I stayed the night in an inn, having future knowledge of the events that would occur. One's that would shake the very Earth to its core. Grima would return, and kill everyone."_

Weiss slowed her breathing, looking around her surroundings. She saw some people looking up, causing her to do the same. On top of a tower was Travis, but she noted his armor was different. It was less bulky and more brown in color. She watched as he jumped off the roof, landing in a stack of hay and leaving. He turned to the people staring at him and shrugged.

"What?" She was surprised at how young his voice was. It wasn't the slightly gruff, confident one she was familiar with. It was almost scared. She followed him closely as he walked around, before noticing his head perked to the side. He looked over to see a women being harassed by these large men, at least three times the size of Travis, and al muscle. She noticed he didn't have any of his weapons except his two meat hooks. He clenched his fists, looking around before walking forward.

She watched as he flicked his wrists back, a small blade appearing on each wrist. He stabbed them into the two back men before backing away. They panicked at the pain, letting their boss know what had happened. They threatened Travis, only to have him say he didn't unsheathe his weapons, gesturing to his meat hooks. The leader smirked, drawing his axe.

"Then I guess this whole town will have to be punished then, aye?" Travis lost his grin, drawing his meat hooks.

"I can't let you do that." The bandits laughed, drawing their weapons. Weiss saw something in Travis' eyes she had never seen.

 _FEAR_

They started to close in when a ball of fire screeched through the air over Travis' shoulder, striking one of the men. Travis turned, his face brightening.

"Nice, some backup." Weiss noticed a tall man with white armor, blue unkempt hair walking forward, drawing his sword. Weiss noticed something about the man. His cape, sword, and even the mark on his shoulder were the same tear design that Travis had on the back of his hand. But she noticed he did not have those now. He looked so weak, unlike how she knew of him.

She saw another man, this one on an armored horse, both him and the horse with heavy armor on, the blue color shining brightly. He had a large silver lance in his right hand, his left was on the reigns as his horse calmly walked forward. Behind him, a small staff of sorts in her hands, was a young blonde girl, he hair tied into twin pig tails on either side of her head. She wore a yellow dress, a slightly worried look on her face. She didn't have any weapons. How was she supposed to fight?

She then noticed the last person, slight worry forming around her as she looked at the person. A dark purple, almost black cloak, around her. She had a red book in her left hand, the pages on fire, but not burning. In her right hand was a sword that looked to be made of bronze. She had black gloves on her hands, but Weiss saw the strange six eyed marking on the back of her right hand. There was darkness around her. But she seemed unaware of it.

She dropped the hood, her white long hair falling down her back in cascades. She looked almost royal. The man came next to Travis, patting him on the back.

"You alright?"

"Never better. So, um, I've never actually fought before, so it may be best if I wasn't up front and fighting." The man gazed at him in confusion.

"And yet you stood against these men." Travis' gaze hardened, giving a firm nod.

"I couldn't let them hurt civilians." The man smiled at him, Weiss noticed that he screamed nobility. His speech slightly showed it, but his actions did as well.

"Alright, then it may be best for you to be next to Lissa, the small delicate one back there. She can't fight either, but she's a healer." Travis nodded, backing up to Lissa, who had yelled at her brother for calling her delicate.

"I'll show you who's delicate when I heal your wounds!" Chrom chuckled, the knight coming next to him.

"Come on Fredrick! For Ylisse!" They charge off, Weiss watching in wonder as they flawlessly cut down the bandits. Not even the best teams at Beacon would stand much of a chance against these two together. And they didn't even have an aura or a semblance, since according to Travis, they did not have such things.

She then noticed something move in the corner of her eye. An archer on a roof, and Travis noticed it aiming at them.

"Shit! Get down!" He wrapped his arms around Lissa, the arrow sticking into his lower back.

"Dammit!" The women in the cloak launched a ball of fire into the man, providing support. Lissa moved to Travis' back, pulling the arrow out and causing the unawoken Drakaryn to curse loudly. She held her staff over it and Weiss watched in wonder as the wound sealed shut. She watched Travis' eyes, more fear in them as the watched something. She turned, seeing the leader closing in on the noble with the sword.

"Lissa, get your staff ready, this is going to be stupid." He tore off towards the leader, drawing his hooks. He stabbed the right hook into the leader, who seem barely fazed and kicked Travis away. The Drakaryn got ready, the leader laughing.

"Look at the little pup, going against the alpha! Hah!" Travis got lower to the ground, while he showed determination, Weiss saw the fear growing. They exchanged a few words, the man rushing with his axe. Travis barely dodged, slicing him with his meat hooks. Once more, the man was barely fazed by the attack. Eventually the leader switched to a sword, smirking triumphantly.

"I need a sword to catch your speedy ass." Travis was still scared, but Weiss could also see the savage glint in his eyes she was familiar with. The red bleeding into his eyes as they became slits. The leader noticed as well.

"Weren't your eyes brown before?" Travis didn't pay any attention, and rushed him, staying low. They swung at each other, Travis barely avoiding the hits and some even lightly grazing him. Then the leader slashed across his chest, a heavily bleeding wound appearing. Weiss was beginning to worry what would happen. Travis growled silently, fighting through the pain.

He sprinted at the man, jumping up and pulling his right hook back. Weiss watched, hoping nothing bad would happen, when Travis stopped moving forward. There was a scream from Lissa, and Weiss covered her mouth with her hand as a gasp escaped her. She had watched in what felt like slow motion as the sword smoothly sliced through Travis' abdomen, clear out his back, the blade glistening with his blood. The leader smirked at him, feeling like he had won.

"Told you, pup." Travis got a dark look on his face, pulling his mask down to reveal his sharp draconic teeth, the man paling.

"I'm not a pup!" Weiss watched as he used his teeth to rip the man's throat out, leaving only the spine connecting the head and body. She wanted to throw up everything she had, but couldn't. She settled for looking away, but even then, the gurgling noises coming from both of them caused her vision to swing. Then everything went black. She stopped worrying about that, as she saw the shadows of the newly formed darkness hiss around even more violently than before. She almost wanted to walk forward when she felt fear around her.

 _"Run! Run! They've found you! Get out!"_ Weiss watched as a black swirl of smoke formed on the ground a few feet away from her, a hiss coming from it. Weiss was frozen in place, watching as a bony hand lifted itself out. Then a large black mass with a red glow lifted itself from the smoke. It had a human like head, but it extended further back, it's long bony hands held by its side and an almost cloak around it.

It bared its teeth as it hissed, huge draconic fangs. It seemed to twitch in pain, almost like a horrific computer glitch, before it warped right in front of her, screeching at her, making Weiss scream. Then she felt her very essence leaving her, watching as a blue silhouette of her started top be pulled from her body. The bony hands started to reach for the silhouette of what Weiss guessed was her soul, when she forced it back with her aura, the demon shrieking and retreating back into the darkness.

Weiss breathed out painfully, her vision swirling, but returning.

"What... was that!?"

 _"One of my demons. Weiss, you need to leave, now. More are coming. That was a weaker one. If any of the stronger ones find you, there will be nothing either of us can do to stop it. They cause the memories to end. You have to hide in other memories. Just create them, use your own, I don't care, but you cannot let them find you. Understand?"_

"How do I get out?"

 _"Find the light. If you focus your aura you should be able to see everything around you clearly."_ Weiss nodded, doing as he said, seeing blue hazes appear everywhere, including a small ball of light far away.

"That was easier than I thought." Then she noticed red silhouettes of what looked like the demons.

"Oh no."

 _"They smell you. You have to move... Now girl!"_ Weiss ran forward, fear making her move faster. She came around a corner of shadows, seeing the back of a demon. She froze, when Travis' voice entered again.

 _"Kill that bastard. Rip my soul from its body. It will give me some peace, and keep you safe."_

"How?"

 _"Focus on each part of it. Take something about the demon that sticks out to you, and something about me that sticks out and use your aura to rip them apart."_ Weiss nodded, starting to think about Travis. The thing that had stood out to her had been his wings. That large torn, strangely beautiful wings. Then she thought of the fangs on the demon, the hissing shriek of them. She focused her aura into her hands, reaching forward and watching as two icy ghost hands reached into the demon, one grabbing a blue silhouette that looked like Travis, the other grabbing the demon.

She panicked, the demon had turned once it had been grabbed, and was now screaming at her. She felt dread as it started to break free, when she ripped apart, watching as the body of the demon turned to ash, scattering into the darkness. The released soul of Travis looked at her and nodded, before vanishing. Weiss looked at her hands, wonder what had happened.

 _"You released part of my soul and sent it to its peace. Thank you. Now get out. More are coming."_

"How many demons do you have?"

 _"Far too many, Weiss. You're almost there."_ She ran through the corridors of shadows, fear getting a stronger grip on her as the demon numbers increased and their noises seemed to be getting louder. She rounded a corner, slamming right into a demon that roared at her, it's teeth inches from her face. She screamed again, but noticed a blue haze behind it.

 _"Escape!"_ She focused on the haze, and not the demon that was about to suck her soul. She felt herself jump into the haze, her body disappearing. She watched as the demon roared in anger, looking around for her. Weiss saw another haze, then saw the demon coming to her hiding place. She focused on the other spot, jumping to that one. She watched as the demon went to her old hiding place, ramming its hand into the spot, hitting nothing. It roared in frustration, moving away to look elsewhere.

Weiss exited, looking back at the place.

"What is that?"

 _"A soul tear. In essence, you are in my soul right now. I have small tears in it where other souls can enter. This slows you to hide your soul's essence in these tears, meaning demons cannot find you. But they can rip them open if they feel the need to. Keep moving. You're almost there."_ Weiss continued moving towards the light, smiling and letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it.

"Now what?"

 _"Walk into it."_ She slowly made her way into it, feeling every emotion at once rush over her. Then everything went white. When she opened her eyes she was back in the classroom, Travis sweating in his chair, rubbing his temples. Weiss shook her head, still dizzy.

"... I believe you now." Travis looked up, exhaustion in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He gave a weak smile.

"I entered my soul in a different part and lure some of the demons away. Normally, you cannot enter your own soul, but I cheated, and tired myself out. Are you ok?" Weiss nodded, placing a hand over her chest and trying to push the thoughts of the demons away.

"Those... things... they're bad memories?" Travis shook his head, grabbing his water bottle with a shaky hand.

"No. They're the demons of my past. Things I've done that make me feel immense regret. Enough that a portion of my soul actually dies and become corrupted. If they eat someone else's soul... it too becomes a demon roaming through my soul." Weiss shuddered at the thought, clenching the arms of the chair tightly in pure fear.

"What would happen to my body?" Travis looked out the window, worry on his face.

"It would cease to exist. Having one's soul get destroyed... It's very agonizing. One can overcome it, but it is the most painful, dangerous thing one can do. But there are ways to beat it. Having a reason to return that is so strong that your soul actually wills itself to exist again, and creates a new body. But, it is dangerous, and something I wasn't a fan of going through." Weiss looked at him in shock.

"You had your soul eaten by a demon!?"

"No... I had it destroyed by a demon. Grima. She used every ounce of dark magic she had, and it took my soul and ripped every piece of it from existence, which was why you guys found me with such traumatic injuries. My body had been decaying from a lack of soul." Weiss remained silent, Travis drinking every drop of water he could. Weiss eventually looked at him.

"Now what?" Travis shook his head.

"That depends on you. I had no idea things in there were so bad, and I would rather not send you back in. So unless you want to, you don't have to." Weiss got flashes of the demons, the feeling of agony as her soul was being stolen from her. She almost felt like crying.

"No. I don't want to go back to those... things." She knew it may have been harsh, seeing as they were part of Travis. But nothing in Beacon could have prepared her for that. Travis got a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" She nodded, but it was shaky. Travis walked around, hugging her, his fatherly instincts taking over. He wouldn't really admit it, but he saw all his students as his kids. He only wished they could meet his actual kids. He was sure they would all get along. She started to cry, her fears had always been small things before, like fitting in or passing a test. But now she knew the true horrors she could experience. And it terrified her.

"It's ok, they're gone now. You'll be fine." Weiss nodded, quieting down. After a few minutes she slightly looked up, and gave a weak laugh.

"You're more of a fatherly figure than my dad." Travis chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't even think I'm all that good at it to be honest. That's definitely reassuring." Weiss wiped her tears, standing straight up.

"You going to be good for the battles today?" She smiled, looking to her weapon.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Travis nodded, noting the class would actually be starting in a few minutes.

"Well, since you're here early, would you like to help grade papers?" Weiss scowled, causing Travis to laugh.

"Alright, alright. Just relax until class starts." Weiss took a seat, watching him grade papers for a few minutes before shaking at the memory of the demons. Travis noticed, immediately regretting everything he had done. He berated himself for not thinking. Eventually the class started and Travis stood on the stage.

"So, I got permission from Goodwitch to use the sparring room for our little exercises today. So we'll be making our way over there in a minute or two. First, I wanted to introduce my assistant teacher who will be helping me with training you all to fight against bad things." They all started to murmur but got quiet when they saw Travis was waiting for them to stop talking.

"Meet, Mr. Wolf." Blade Wolf walked onto the stage, sitting next to Travis on the floor, the assassins in training immediately got ready for combat.

"What is he doing here!?" Travis looked at Sun and smiled.

"Helping me teach. I know you guys may not like him for attacking Blake, but he felt that he had to because of her... not clean past. But I convinced him otherwise and showed him some things, and he has agreed to help me teach you all. I'm more punch everything than anything else, but he knows true strategy. This guy here is going to help you all improve dramatically."

Nobody really seemed excited about what Travis had told them, but the two teachers had expected as much. Travis had actually expected someone to try to shoot Wolf. He was certainly glad it did not come to that.

"Now then, to the sparring room." They all followed the two teachers through the campus, most of them never taking their eyes off Wolf, who was lways by Travis' side. They were casually talking, mostly about lessons for the following weeks, Wolf mostly saying that best way to leanr was through direct experience. Travis agreed, but argued not to throw people into new situations.

When they arrived, the students sat in up in the stands, watching and waiting as Travis went over the papers. He eventually just threw them into the air, torching them with his fire breath.

"Screw any specific order. I'll take volunteers first. Anyone want to come down?" Nobody moved until a hand flew up. Jaune's. Travis got a smirk, motioning Jaune's team down. They all lined up on one side, Travis on the other.

"Now, the rules are simple. Either beat me into submission, or I beat you into submission. Any questions?" Jaune started to raise his hand when Travis smirked.

"Good, now let's start."

 **Uncontrollable Xenoblade**

Travis rushed them, not bothering with his weapons, knowing Pyrrha's semblance was to move metal. He was ok with punching things. He had been taught by Fredrick after all. And, despite his hatred for it, had been keeping up with Fredrick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. And he still cried every time. He saw them raise their guns, deciding it wasn't the smartest to run into a hail of bullets, even if his scales were extremely hard. He shot fire in front of him, then moved into the smoke, flying above them.

He smirked as he fell down in the middle of the circle they had made. He kicked the back of Jaune's legs, knocking the boy onto his back with a comical yelp. Ren tried to slice him with his guns blades. Travis blocked with his forearm, feeling a slight sting, surprised they had hurt him as much as they did, which still wasn't much. He grabbed Ren's wrists, pulling them apart so his chest was open.

He jumped, drop kicking Ren back, but using the momentum to crash into Nora, laying on top of her. He rolled off, wrapping his tail around her leg. He jumped into the air, doing a front flip and taking Nora with him. She slammed into the ground, rolling slightly. Travis face Pyrrha who was guardian her recovering team. She wasn't attacking, knowing to do that by herself would be suicide.

Travis calmly put his right hand in his coat pocket, waiting patiently. When they all recovered Jaune hit his shield with his sword, shouting out Nora's name. Travis braced, confused when Nora aimed her grenade launcher at her feet. She fire, the entire arena being engulfed with yellow gas. Travis coughed slightly, realizing it was come kind of tear gas. Wasn't JNPR worried about hitting themselves with it? He felt a metal object slam into the back of his head. He barely moved, merely looking towards where it came from in confusion.

"Care to correct yourself?" The shield slammed into his face again, though he was ready, and it did absolutely nothing.

"Really, Nikos?" He saw he getting ready to fight, smirking. He turned around, kicking out with a round house kick, his boot slamming into Ren's stomach and sending him flying back into the cover of the gas. He heard a noise above him, and jumped back, thinking he was safe when a second person came from his flank while he was unable to dodge again, slamming their shield into him. It wasn't too strong, so he guessed it was Jaune.

He grabbed the knight's shield, taking the shield and boy and swinging it around him in a circle. He threw it at the person who had leapt at him from above, seeing it was Nora. They crashed back into the smoke, Travis amused. He knew that against most people that was a very viable strategy. Him? Not as much so, no. He felt something stronger slam into his back, making him stumble forward.

He rolled away, a sword flying right over his head. He stood, seeing Pyrrha waiting for him to move. Travis noticed the gas was clearing, showing Ren starting to come back towards the fight. Nora was helping up Jaune, who looked like he was seeing stars. Travis cracked his neck, bringing his fists up.

"Alright, then. Who's ready for a can of whoop ass?" Pyrrha threw her shield at the speek of a bullet, Travis easily catching it out of the air.

"Someone is." He had been taunting, and as a result got a hammer, packed full of explosives, slammed into his back. He hit the wall, cracking it. He flopped to the ground, not moving for a few seconds, actually worrying the others of Nora had hit him too hard. Then he stood, brushing the dust off him.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" Jaune nodded, smirking.

"Ya kinda di-" Travis had seemed to warp forward, slamming his fist into Jaune's face, making his aura shatter as he flew into the wall, cracking it.

"One down, three to go." Nora swung at his head, only to have the handle be grabbed, and the hammer ripped from her hands. Travis swung it around, slamming it into Ren's side, shattering hit aura. He rammed the butt of the handle back into Nora's gut, doubling her over. Travis swiped his tail at Pyrrha to keep her back, then jumped up, using Nora's own hammer to smash her into the ground, her aura barely intact.

He pulled the trigger, the explosion launching him into the air and shattering Nora's aura. He did a causal backflip, landing with his hands in his pocket again.

"Three down, one to go. Looks like I tipped the scales." He laughed at his joke, knowing nobody else got it. But that had never stopped him before. He pulled out his meat hooks, twirling them on his arms as he waited. Pyrrha fired a shot from her rifle, Travis moving his head to the side, still twirling the hooks. Pyrrha rushed him, firing multiple shots, Travis dodging them, only to be surprised when she threw her shield and it slammed into his face. It bounced back to her, Travis spinning and swiping his tail out to trip her.

She jumped, then braced behind her shield when Travis pounced forward, slamming his shoulder into her shield. She flew, planting her feet on the wall, feeling the pressure from the blow. Before she could get back on the ground, Travis slammed into her again, crushing her against the wall. He hooked a meat hook under her arm, kicking off the wall and using the hook to tow her. He spun her, throwing her straight towards the ground. She hit the ground, barely an aura left.

Travis then landed on her back, shattering her aura. He walked off her, brushing himself off. He hadn't even reverted that much. He gazed at his students, a confident smirk on his face. Then they realized he had not been trying even a little bit.

"Anyone else?" Nobody raised their hands, causing him to grin sadistically.

"Alright. I'll pick someone then. Hey Grayson! Your team looks ready to go. Come on down!" Grayson and his team all shared the same sentence.

"Shit."

 **We'll finish with some more combat next chapter, though I won't have all the teams fight. Just GREY and RWBY, while stating small things about how the others went. Other then that, not much else. We're starting to get some nice combat, eh? I know! Exciting! Anywho, hope you all enjoyed. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
